Dorea Violetta Potter
by elhelado
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Dorea Black, James' Mutter, wie sie ihre Kindheit und die Jahre auf Hogwarts erlebte und vor allen Dingen, wie sie aus einer Slytherinfamilie, den Gryffindor Charlus Potter heiraten konnte, ohne aus dem Stammbaum verbannt zu werden.
1. Der Schokofrosch

**Der Schokofrosch**

Im Süden Englands in der Nähe von Cornwall lag ein kleines Anwesen, es war das Anwesen der Blacks, einer höchst angesehenen und vor allem reinblütigen Familie.

Die Blacks besaßen viel Geld, waren mächtig und hatten Einfluss. Auf ihrem Anwesen lebten nur die Familie mit drei Kindern und ihre Hauselfen.

Cygnus Black, der Herr des Anwesens hielt einen hochgestellten Posten im Zaubereiministerium inne. Er war meist beschäftigt und besuchte die Familie nur selten.

Seine Frau Violetta Black kümmerte sich deshalb allein um das Anwesen und ließ die Hauselfen die nötigen Arbeiten verrichten.

Der erste Sohn Pollux Black war bereits volljährig und lebte nicht mehr im Elternhaus. Er war der Stolz der Familie, denn er war ein sehr begabter Zauberer und zudem der Erbe.

Des weiteren hatten die Blacks eine Tochter namens Cassiopeia, sie würde bald volljährig werden und nach dem Plan ihrer Eltern danach in eine andere reinblütige Familie einheiraten.

Als zweiter Sohn kam zum Übel der Blacks Marius. So gut es ging versuchten Cygnus und Violetta diesen vor der restlichen Zaubererwelt zu verstecken. Seine Existenz musste geheim bleiben, denn er war nichts weiter als Abschaum, ein dreckiger Squib, ein Nichtsnutz.

Marius war nie, wie seine beiden älteren Geschwister zur Schule gegangen. Weil seine magischen Fähigkeiten fehlten, war es ihm unmöglich nach Hogwarts zu gehen und eine Muggelschule kam für seine Eltern keineswegs in Frage.

Deshalb lebte Marius im Haus der Blacks. Seine einzige Gesellschaft waren die Hauselfen, selbst seine Mutter sprach selten mit ihm, wenn nur das nötigste. Ihrer Meinung nach war er eine Schande für die Familie. Der einzige Mensch, der noch ab und zu, wenn die Mutter nicht in der Nähe war mit ihm sprach, war die kleinste Tochter Dorea.

Dorea war klein und schmal. Sie hatte lange glatte schwarze Haare, die weit an ihr herabfielen. Es war das typische Black-Haar, außer Violetta, trugen sie es alle, dazu auch die eisgrauen Augen.

Für Dorea war es bald Zeit zur Schule zu gehen. Sie hatte ihren Brief aus Hogwarts, der besten Zaubererschule in Großbritannien, bereits erhalten. Auch ihre Sachen hatten sie schon gekauft und sie lagen nun oben auf ihrem Zimmer. Doreas Schlafzimmer lag weit oben im Haus, jedes Mal zum Essen musste sie viele Treppen steigen, was sehr lange dauerte, denn sie durfte nicht rennen, so etwas gehörte sich für eine Black nicht.

Auf den Besuch in der Winkelgasse war Dorea sehr gespannt gewesen und sie war erfreut, als ihre Mutter sie mitnahm um die nötigen Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Die ganze Zeit über musste Dorea brav neben der Mutter her gehen und still sein. Natürlich hätte sie gern hier und da einen Blick hingeworfen, doch sie dufte keinen Ärger machen, das könnte das Ansehen der Familie schädigen.

Nachdem sie in Gringotts in ihrem riesigen Verlies Geld geholt hatten, gingen sie zu Ollivander, bei dem sie Doreas Zauberstab kauften.

Ollivander verneigte sich vor beiden und Dorea war das ein wenig unangenehm. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie schließlich den richtigen Stab gefunden hatten, Edelkastanie, Drachenherzfaser von einem Chinesischen Feuerball, 8 einhalb Zoll.

In allen Geschäften, die Dorea und ihre Mutter betraten, verneigten sich die Ladenbesitzer tief vor ihnen und gerieten meist ins Stottern. Häufig wurden die beiden anderen Kunden sogar vorgezogen. Dorea gefiel das nicht. Das war nicht richtig und am liebsten hätte sie den Verkäufer angeschrien, dass sie nichts besonderes waren, doch sie konnte das nicht tun.

So lang sie denken konnte, hatte Dorea getan, was ihre Eltern ihr auftrugen. Sie war immer brav und still gewesen. Sie hatte nie Ärger gemacht.

Der Tag, an dem sie endlich nach Hogwarts durfte rückte näher. Seit Pollux dorthin gegangen war, hatte Dorea sich darauf gefreut und sie konnte es kaum noch abwarten.

Am ersten September apparierten Dorea und Cassiopeia an der Seite ihrer Mutter nach King's Cross, von wo sie aufs Gleis neun dreiviertel kommen würden.

Marius durfte wie immer nicht mitkommen und Dorea hatte sich deshalb vorher flüchtig von ihm verabschiedet. Sie hatte Mitleid, nun war er ganz allein.

Im Zug suchte sich Dorea ein freies Abteil. Da sie es nicht schaffte ihren Koffer in die Gepäckablage zu bekommen, ließ sie ihn einfach auf dem Fußboden stehen und setzte sich selbst auf einen der Plätze am Fenster. Das hier war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie Zugfahren würde.

Kurze zeit später öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein Junge mit unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren betrat das Abteil. „Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er sie.

Dorea war noch nie auf diese Weise angesprochen worden und war ein wenig verwirrt, doch schließlich nickte sie langsam.

Der Junge schloss die Abteiltür hinter sich und schob seinen Koffer ein wenig vor. Er hatte eine Eule bei sich.

Gerne hätte Dorea auch ein Haustier gehabt, doch ihre Eltern hielten es für unnötig, wenn sie Briefe schreiben wollte, solle sie doch eine der Schuleulen nehmen.

„Soll ich dir helfen deinen Koffer da hoch zu bekommen?", riss der Junge sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wieder sah sie ihn verwirrt an und nickte nach einiger Zeit langsam.

Darauf sah sie wieder traurig aus dem Fenster und dachte an Marius. Was er jetzt wohl tat?

Der schwarzhaarige Junge klopfte sich die Hände ab und ließ sich dann auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz fallen.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er sie und Dorea wand sich ihm zu und lächelte. „Ich bin Dorea Black", antwortete sie, „und du wie ist dein Name?" „Charlus Potter", sagte der Junge, „Kommst du auch neu nach Hogwarts?"

Dorea nickte. Sie mochte den Jungen irgendwie. Er war ganz anders als die Menschen, die sie sonst kannte.

„Und in welches Haus möchtest du?", fragte er weiter.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", gab sie zu, „In welches möchtest du denn?"

„Ich will auf jeden Fall nach Gryffindor", erklärte Charlus und grinste sie breit an. Dorea lächelte leicht zurück.

Die Minuten verstrichen und die beiden unterhielten sich ein wenig, über ihre Familien, wo sie wohnten, was ihre Eltern arbeiteten. Dorea erzählte möglichst wenig über ihre Familie. Sie hielt es für besser, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass es Charlus gefallen würde.

Kurze zeit später ging nochmal die Abteiltür auf und ein rotblonder Junge kam herein.

„Kann ich mich setzten?", fragte er.

Charlus machte mit der Hand eine Geste auf den freien Platz neben ihr.

„Ein Mädchen aus meinem Abteil hat sich übergeben", sagte er angeekelt, doch er grinste dabei. Auch Charlus grinste.

Der Junge stellte sich schließlich als Richard Lanton vor und er und Charlus begannen über Quidditch zu reden. Dorea konnte zu dem Thema wenig sagen. Sie selber war nie auf einem Besen geritten und hatte auch nie ein Spiel gesehen.

Bald kam eine ältere Frau mit einem Süßigkeitenwagen vorbei und bot ihnen etwas an. Dorea hatte nie zuvor Süßigkeiten probiert und kaufte auch nichts, doch Charlus nahm eine ganze Ladung und teilte sie sich mit Richard. Er fragte auch Dorea ob sie nicht etwas haben wolle, doch sie lehnte ab. Hin und wieder jedoch ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie gedanklich einen der Schokofrösche auspackte.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Charlus und hielt ihr einen der Frösche direkt vor die Nase. Dorea betrachtete ihn. Langsam griff sie mit ihrer Hand danach. Sie schaute Charlus an.

„Er wird schon nicht vergiftet sein", sagte Charlus scherzhaft und Dorea fing an ihn auszupacken.

„Steck ihn schnell in den Mund!", riet Charlus ihr noch und Dorea ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Der Schokofrosch schmeckte herrlich und es schien ihr danach viel besser zu gehen, also nahm sie gleich noch einen und danach noch einen. Charlus grinste breit, während er ihr beim essen zusah.

„Probiere auch die hier!", meinte er und gab ihr eine Packung mit Lakritzzauberstäben.

Dorea probierte alles Mögliche und es schmeckte phantastisch, von jetzt an würde sie sich so oft es ging Süßigkeiten kaufen.

Die drei unterhielten sich noch sehr lange, während sie Charlus Süßigkeiten aßen, bald wurde es dunkel und die Jungs zogen ihre Hogwarts-Umhänge an.

Dorea trug ihren bereits seit sie appariert waren.

Es wurde dunkel draußen und eine Stimme ertönte sie sollten ihr Gepäck da lassen und aus dem Zug aussteigen.

Dorea ging mit Charlus und Richard nach draußen, wo die Erstklässler von einem Lehrer zusammengerufen wurden.

Mit Booten fuhren sie über einen See zum Schloss hinauf.

Als sie dort endlich ankamen, klopfte der Lehrer dreimal gegen das große Portal und kurze Zeit später öffnete ihm ein anderer Lehrer, sodass sie alle das Schloss betreten konnten.


	2. Die vier Häuser

**Die vier Häuser**

Der Professor, der ihnen das Portal geöffnet hatte, führte sie durch eine riesige Eingangshalle, die Dorea stark an das Anwesen ihrer Familie erinnerte.

Die Erstklässler wurden vorbei an einem Gang weiter in eine kleine Kammer geleitet, in der sie alle eng nebeneinander standen.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte sie der Lehrer freundlich. Er hatte einen endlos langen kastanienbraunen Bart. „Ich bin Professor Dumbledore", stellte er sich vor.

Dorea fand Professor Dumbledore sehr sympathisch. Er erzählte, welche Häuser es gab und dass sie bald an der Zeremonie teilnehmen würden um in ein Haus gewählt zu werden. Kurz danach verließ er die Kammer und ließ die Erstklässler zurück.

Doreas ganze Familie war in Slytherin gewesen, abgesehen von ihrer Großmutter mütterlicherseits, nach der sie benannt worden war, Dorea glaubte zu wissen, dass sie eine Ravenclaw gewesen war. Auch Doreas Geschwister waren in Slytherin gewesen, sowohl Pollux als auch Cassiopeia, es war das Haus in das die meisten Kinder angesehener reinblütiger Familien kamen. Doch tatsächlich wusste Dorea nicht, ob sie auch nach Slytherin wollte.

Charlus und Richard erschienen ihr nett und sympathisch und die beiden würden bestimmt nach Gryffindor kommen.

Slytherins waren lang nicht so, Dorea kannte ihre Familie und ihr erschien es, als hätte sie in ihrem ganzen leben nie so viel Spaß gehabt wie auf der Zugfahrt hier her.

Doch Dorea wusste, in ihrer Familie würde es eine Schande sein, nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Die Gryffindors waren Muggelfreunde und dreckige Blutsverräter, das sagten ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester ihr immer. Dorea verstand nicht, was an Muggeln so schlimm war. Was konnten sie dafür nicht zaubern zu können?

Nach einiger zeit kam Professor Dumbledore wieder und bat die Erstklässler ihm zu folgen. Professor Dumbledore führte sie alle in eine Große Halle hinein, in der auch schon andere Schler an vier langen Haustischen saßen. Fasziniert betrachtete Dorea die Halle.

Hogwarts war unglaublich, nie zuvor hatte sie so einen atemberaubenden Ort gesehen. Der Gedanke hier ihre nächsten sieben Jahre zu verbringen, was einfach nur wundervoll.

Professor Dumbledore stellte vorn, vor den Lehrerpult einen kleinen Stuhl und legte einen Hut darauf. Dann rief er einzeln die Namen vor, der aufgerufene musste sich nach vorn begeben und den Hut aufsetzen, danach würde er in ein Haus eingeteilt werden.

Dorea kam sehr am Anfang, da ihr Nachname Black war.

Als ihr Name ertönte, spürte sie, wie sie rot anlief. Aufgeregt ging sie nach vorn, wo sie elegant den Hut vom Stuhl nahm, sich darauf niederließ und den Hut aufsetzte.

Ja, selbst in so einer Situation durfte sie die Manieren, die ihr beigebracht worden waren nicht vergessen.

„Miss Black", piepste eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Es war der Hut, doch das war wohl das einzige was er zu sagen hatte, denn danach war es einen Moment lang still. Dorea zitterte vor Aufregung. Fand der Hut etwa kein passendes Haus für sie? Würde er sie nicht einteilen können, weil sie nicht so war, wie Pollux und Cassiopeia? „Nun, es ist eher so, dass du in alle Häuser passen würdest", antwortete der Hut ihr. „Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Oh ja", piepste der Hut, „weißt du, als Black müsste ich dich eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken, aber ich sehe du hast andere Wünsche?" Dorea schwieg und dachte darüber nach. „Siehst du", sprach der Hut weiter, „dass du dich gegen die Vorsätze deiner Familie stellst ist sehr edel und mutig. Ich könnte dich nach Gryffindor schicken, doch ich glaube, dann würde es dir ebenso ergehen, wie deinem Bruder Marius." „Woher wissen Sie von ihm?", fragte Dorea scharf. „Ich sehe alles in deinem Kopf, meine Liebe", antwortete der Hut. Dorea schwieg und überlegte. „Deine Hilfsbereitschaft ihm gegenüber zeigt auch, dass du ebenso gut in Hufflepuff glücklich werden könntest", meinte der Hut, „aber ich glaube, deine Familie wäre mit einer Hufflepuff ebenso wenig zufrieden, und du willst sie stolz machen, nicht wahr?" „Oh ja", antwortete Dorea, „aber ich glaube, das sind sie nur, wenn ich nach Slytherin komme." Der Hut überlegte. „Was hältst du denn von Ravenclaw?", fragte er, „Ich bin sicher, sie wären nicht all zu enttäuscht, deine Großmutter war doch auch dort." Einen Moment lang dachte Dorea nach. „Ravenclaw ist das einzige das bleibt", sagte Dorea enttäuscht. Der Hut lachte. „Ich würde dich nicht dort hin einteilen, wenn du nicht darein passen würdest", piepste er in seiner hohen Stimme, „Du bist sehr schlau und vor allem ehrgeizig, glaub mir, in Ravenclaw wird es dir sicher gut ergehen." Dorea wusste, dass Ravenclaw das beste war und stimmte dem Hut begeistert zu. Sie war froh, dass er eine Lösung gefunden hatte, mit der sie niemanden verärgerte.

„Nun denn, viel Glück in RAVENCLAW!", rief der Hut und glücklich setzte Dorea ihn ab. Sie bemerkte fast gar nicht, wie sie einen lauten Beifall vom Ravenclawtisch her bekam, zu dem sie freudestrahlend hinüber schritt.

Doch sie spürte Cassiopeias Blick. Sie wusste nicht genau, was es war, vielleicht war sie einfach nur verwundert, jedenfalls bemerkte Dorea keine Abscheu oder Missbilligung, was sie zu tiefst beruhigte.

Dorea setzte sich ganz vorn ans Ende des Tisches, an dem Platz für die Erstklässler freigehalten war. Die Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw schüttelten ihr die Hand.

Dorea wartete ab bis auch Richard Lanton und Charlus Potter drankamen. Beide steckte der Sprechende Hut schnell nach Gryffindor. Dorea hatte das Gefühl, dass überhaupt niemand so lange dort oben sitzen musste wie sie.

Nach der Einteilung hielt der Schulleiter eine kleine Rede und gab schließlich ein riesiges Buffet frei. Über die riesige Auswahl an Essen konnte Dorea nur staunen, so viel gab es nicht einmal auf Festlichkeiten ihrer Familie.

Später erschien noch der Nachtisch und obwohl Dorea schon satt war, musste sie von allem kosten. Sie hatte noch nie so gut gegessen, wie an diesem Abend.

Nachdem der Schulleiter eine weitere Rede über die diesjährigen Schulregeln gehalten hatte, wurden sie von den Vertrauensschülern hoch in ihren Turm gebracht.

Vor einem bronzenen Türklopfer in Gestalt eine Adlers machten sie Halt und die Vertrauensschülerin klopfte an. Dorea bekam nur noch schwer mit, dass der Adler eine Frage stellte, aber sie hörte die Antwort der Vertrauensschülerin nicht.

Sie betraten einen wunderschönen Raum mit einer Wandverkleidung in blau und bronze und hübschen Bogenfenstern, aus denen man die Berge der Gegend mit atemberaubender Aussicht betrachten konnte.

In dem Raum standen viele Tische, Stühle und auch weiche Sessel und Sofas um einen Kamin herum. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale und Dorea nahm sich vor möglichst bald darin zu blättern. In einer Ecke stand eine weiße Marmorstatue einer Frau und es ließ Dorea vermuten, dass es sich um die Gründerin Rowena Ravenclaw handelte.

Vielleicht war Dorea nur ein wenig müde, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, als wolle die Statue, dass sie sich in den kommenden Schuljahren besonders anstrengte.

Weiter hinten führten zwei Treppen nach oben zu den Schlafsälen. Der Schlafsaal der Jungen war links und die Vertrauensschülerin führte die Mädchen rechts hinauf. Am Ende der Treppe zeigte sie ihnen eine Tür auf einem kleinen Gang.

Es war der Schlafsaal der Erstklässlerinnen, in dem fünf Himmelbetten mit blau-bronzenen Vorhängen im Kreis aufgestellt waren. Dorea fand es recht gemütlich und zog sich sofort ihr Nachthemd über, das sie aus ihrem Koffer holte.

Erschöpft aber zufrieden schlief sie ein.


	3. Das erste Trimester

**Das erste Trimester**

Als Dorea am nächsten Morgen hinunter zum Frühstück ging, freute sie sich darauf endlich Charlus und Richard wiederzusehen. Doch kurz bevor sie die große Halle betrat, dachte sie daran, dass Cassiopeia sie sicher beobachten würde und ging geradewegs zum Ravenclawtisch ohne die Gryffindors auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sie würde sich auch hier in Hogwarts immer noch benehmen müssen, wie es sich für eine Black gehörte.

Seufzend ließ sie sich an ihrem Tisch nieder. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragte Helena Cornfoot sie. Helena schlief ebenfalls mit ihr in einem Schlafsaal. Sie war ebenfalls reinblütig, sodass Dorea sich keine Sorgen machen musste, wenn sie mit ihr redete. „Ach nein, schon gut", antwortete Dorea ihr und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu.

Die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal waren alle ausgesprochen nett und sie hatte sich bis jetzt sehr gut mit ihnen verstanden. Außer Helena und ihr hatten alle mindestens einen Muggel in der Familie. Rachel Harbins war sogar muggelstämmig und trotzdem war sie nett. Dorea konnte sogar sagen, dass sie sie am meisten von allen mochte.

Bald kam ihr Hauslehrer und verteilte die Stundenpläne. In der ersten Stunde würden sie Verwandlung zusammen mit den Gryffindors haben. Dorea freute sich, denn sie konnte endlich Charlus und Richard wiedersehen.

Doch als sie mit ihren Mitschülern vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer stand und auf den Lehrer wartete, war keiner der beiden zu sehen.

Erst mitten in der Stunde platzten die beiden hinein mit der Ausrede, sie hätten sich verlaufen.

Professor Dumbledore hatte natürlich Verständnis für die beiden und zog ihnen weder Punkte ab noch verteilte er Strafarbeiten. Zu Charlus und Richards Glück, befahl er ihnen nur sich zu setzen, was beide darauf taten.

Nach der Stunde passte Dorea die beiden endlich ab und so unterhielten sie sich ein bisschen über den gestrigen Abend.

Der Gryffindorturm musste nach Charlus und Richards Beschreibungen ähnlich dem Ravenclawturm aussehen. Gern hätte Dorea mal einen Blick hinein geworfen.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate vergingen wie üblich. Zwischen dem Unterricht, dem Dorea sehr gut folgen konnte, traf sie sich mit Charlus und Richard und sie redeten. Schon bald wurden sie sehr gute Freunde.

Doch Dorea merkte, dass die beiden Jungen eher verunsichert waren, da Dorea Fragen nach ihrer Familie so gut wie immer auswich. Sie wollte einfach immer noch nicht, dass die beiden erfuhren, wer sie wirklich war, denn sie schämte sich für ihre Herkunft.

Charlus und Richard waren einfach durch und durch Gryffindors, das sah man ihnen an. Was also würden sie sagen, wenn sie merkten, dass sie sich mit einem Mädchen, dessen ganze Familie aus Slytherin kam angefreundet hatten?

Sie wollte die beiden einfach nicht verlieren, außer den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal und den beiden hatte sie hier niemanden.

Von ihrer Schwester Cassiopeia bemühte sich Dorea möglichst fern zu bleiben. Cassiopeia beachtete sie ebenfalls eher wenig, wenn Dorea doch häufig bemerkte, wie sie bei den Mahlzeiten zu ihr hinüber schielte. Ihr Interesse war wohl endgültig verflogen, da sie besseres zu tun hatte, immerhin würden in diesem Jahr ihre OWL's stattfinden.

So konnte Dorea bis zu den Weihnachtsferien ein halbwegs ruhiges Leben führen.

Anfang Dezember hing eine Liste aus, in der sich diejenigen eintragen sollten, die über die Ferien nach Hause fuhren. Dorea hätte normalerweise nicht gewollt, doch sie musste das tun. Als Black musste sie auf dem Anwesen erreichbar sein.

Wenn sie sich nicht eintrug, würde man sie mit anderen Mitteln aus der Schule herausbekommen.

Zu gerne wäre sie in Hogwarts geblieben, hätte hier das wunderschöne Weihnachten verbracht, von dem manche älteren Schüler so schwärmten. Sie hätte mit Charlus und Richard hier ein viel besseres Weihnachten erlebt, als das es ihr bei ihr zu Hause überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre, doch daraus sollte nichts werden.

Als der Tag endlich kam, an dem sie nach Hause gebracht wurden, war sie jedoch nicht all zu traurig. Endlich würde sie Marius wiedersehen. Dorea hatte die ganze Zeit über an ihn gedacht und sich gefragt, was er so tat ohne sie.

Dorea wollte ihm auch unbedingt von Charlus und Richard und ihren Mitbewohnern erzählen. Sie hoffte sehr, es würde ihn interessieren, wie Hogwarts so war.

Am Bahnsteig in King's Cross wartete Doreas Mutter auf sie und ihre Schwester.

Dorea hatte im Zug wieder bei Charlus und Richard gesessen, dabei war auch noch Rachel Harbins, aus ihrem Haus gewesen. Die vier hatten sich recht gut verstanden. Charlus und Richard waren einfach aufgeschlossen.

Dorea verabschiedete sich noch im Zug recht schnell von ihren Freunden. Draußen durfte sie nicht mit ihnen gesehen werden. Sie wollte nicht die ganzen Ferien gesagt bekommen, dass sie kein Umgang wären und Rachel und Richard dreckige Schlammblüter. seien.

Mit normaler Mine, darauf bedacht keine Emotionen zu zeigen, schritt sie elegant auf ihre Mutter zu. (Elegant, sofern es ihr schwerer Koffer zu ließ, den sie hinter sich her ziehen musste.)

Ihre Mutter hatte die selbe kühle steinerne Mine wie immer. Starr blickte sie am Gleis entlang und schaute missbilligend auf die muggelgeborenen Schüler, die freudig von ihren Eltern empfangen wurden.

Ihre Mutter bat die beiden Mädchen sich an ihrem Arm festzuhalten und schließlich apparierten sie.

Als Dorea das Anwesen wieder sah, wusste sie, dass es unangenehme Weihnachtsferien werden würden. Nicht nur weil sie eine Ravenclaw war, sondern vor allem wegen der großen Feste, die an Weihnachten immer stattfanden und zu der der gesamte reinblütige Spross vorgeführt wurde.

Sie eingeschlossen.

Die Feste waren fürchterlich, voller Fanatiker, die sich etwas darauf einbildeten sich seit Jahren nicht mit Muggeln vermischt zu haben. Ihre kranke Ideologie war eines der Hauptgesprächsthemen.

Viele Jahre, seit sie sechs wurde, hatte Dorea das mitgemacht und artig am Tisch gesessen. Jedes Mal veranstaltete eine andere alte Reinblüterfamilie das Fest, wozu all die anderen eingeladen wurden.

Im großen und ganzen ging es auch darum die älteren Sprösse einander vorzustellen, damit sich in ihrer Hoffnung etwas daraus entwickelte.

Auch Cassiopeia war bald an der Reihe und Dorea erwartete, dass es in diesem Jahr ganz besonders um sie ging. Vielleicht würde man sie selbst dann in Ruhe lassen?

Als sie aus dem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer sah, huschte ihr ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Sie blickte auf den hinteren Teil des großen Gartens, den sie besaßen. Auf einem Stein in der Nähe eines Sees, erkannte sie eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Winterumhang sitzen. Es war Marius.

Endlich sah sie ihn wieder. Dorea wollte sofort zu ihm hin laufen, um ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm hier ergangen war.

Leider musste sie sich gedulden, bis er von selber hineinkam und sie ihn in einem passenden Moment erwischte.

Traurig ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Wann hatte das Übel endlich ein Ende?


	4. Der Abschied

**Der Abschied**

Einen Tag nach Weihnachten war es soweit und das alljährliche Weihnachtsfest der Reinblüter fand wiedereinmal statt.

Dorea saß auf ihrem Zimmer, während eine Hauselfe ihr half sich zurecht zu machen. Sie trug einen neuen teuren Festumhang, den sie am Weihnachtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er hatte ein hervorstechendes helles Blau. Dazu sollte sie neue Schuhe tragen.

Zwar glitzerten diese wunderschön, doch Dorea mochte sich in ihren Klamotten überhaupt nicht. Sie hasste diese Feste, sie hasste die meisten Leute dort, sie hasste das Essen und sie hasste ihren neuen Umhang.

Doch sie konnte nichts tun. Die ganze Familie abgesehen von Marius würde hingehen und sie musste ebenfalls mit.

Seufzend betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Zurück blickte nur ein blasses Gesicht mit leeren grauen Augen.

Ihr schwarzes Haar war hochgesteckt. Sie durfte sich nicht viel bewegen, bald würden sie apparieren und ihr graute davor.

„Miss Black, man erwartet Sie unten", informierte eine der Elfen.

Missmutig stand Dorea auf und ging nach unten.

Wie immer dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis sie alle Treppen hinunter gestiegen war und heute ließ sie sich extra viel Zeit.

Unten erwarteten sie bereits ihre beiden Eltern und ihre Schwester. „Violetta, du nimmst Cassiopeia!", trug Doreas Vater, Cygnus seiner Frau auf. Diese hakte ihre Tochter darauf bei sich ein. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes waren sie verschwunden.

„Dorea", lächelte Cygnus freundlich. Dorea setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf und schritt auf ihren Vater zu.

„Schade, dass du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist", war das erste, was er nach dem Wiedersehen zu ihr gesagt hatte, „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du dorthin kommen würdest. Aber Ravenclaw ist schließlich auch nicht schlecht. Solange es nicht Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff sind, bin ich zufrieden."

Dorea hatte schlimmeres erwartet und sie war sichtlich froh über seine Reaktion. Als viertes Kind glaubte sie für ihn sowieso nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Er hatte einen Sohn, der völlig seinen Idealen entsprach und die Familie fortführen konnte.

Als zweites Kind eine Tochter, die sich ebenfalls perfekt einzufügen schien. Das dritte Kind war misslungen, doch ihn würde er eh nicht mehr gebrauchen. Er war weder der Erbe, noch etwas besonderes. Pollux würde ihm schon genug männliche Nachkommen zeugen.

Dorea war nur ein unwichtiges Anhängsel. Sie war nur eine wertvolle reinblütige Nachkommin, die in eine möglichst angesehene andere reinblütige Familie einheiraten würde. Er brauchte sie nicht. Sie sollte nur nicht sein Ansehen schädigen, solange wurde sie innerhalb der Familie akzeptiert.

Nachdem Dorea sich bei ihrem Vater eingehakt hatte, machte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrem Körper breit. Es war als würde sie komplett zusammengedrückt werden. In ihren Lungen war keine Luft mehr und Dorea meinte zu ersticken, bis sie schließlich vor einem großen Anwesen standen und auf einen gut gepflegten Garten sahen. Neben ihnen erschienen bereits Cassiopeia und Doreas Mutter, die sich nun bei ihrem Vater einhakte. Zusammen schritten sie auf ein großes Tor zu. Die beiden Mädchen folgten ihnen.

Dem Tor folgte ein gerader Weg , vorbei an dem Garten auf ein großes schwarzes Eingangsportal hinzu. Dort angekommen nahm Cygnus den Türklopfer in die Hand und schlug damit dreimal gegen das Portal.

Schon bald darauf öffnete ihnen eine Hauselfe und geleitete sie hinein. Sie kamen durch eine riesige Halle voll mit Gemälden der Vorfahren. Dorea wusste nicht, welche Reinblut besessene Familie es diesmal war, die das alljährliche Weihnachtsfest austrug.

Als die Hauselfe ihnen endlich den Saal zeigte, in dem das Festmahl ausgetragen wurde, fühlte sich Dorea, als hätte sie eine Wanderung hinter sich.

Schweigend ließ sie sich auf einem der für ihre Familie reservierten Plätze nieder und wartete.

Die Minuten verstrichen, noch andere Gäste kamen und der Saal füllte sich langsam.

Als alles vorbereitet war, trat der Hausherr vor um eine Rede zu halten und Dorea wollte gar nicht zählen, wie oft darin Anspielungen auf das reine Blut gemacht wurden.

Es war abstoßend.

Der gute Teil des Abends war jedoch das Festmahl, denn es schmeckte wirklich köstlich. An das Essen in Hogwarts kam es trotzdem nicht heran und Dorea musste sich vor ihren Eltern vorsehen, dass sie nicht zu viel aß. Sie wusste, sie würden es missbilligen.

Der Abend dauerte sehr lang, wahrscheinlich kam es Dorea noch länger vor, aber das Fest bestand lediglich daraus zu essen und sich über künftige Vermählungen, um das reine Blut zu bewahren, zu unterhalten und es war spät in der Nacht, als sie endlich wieder zurück in ihr Anwesen apparierten.

Dorea hatte bereits beschlossen, dass sie nie so werden würde, wie ihre Eltern. Doch was wollte sie tun? Ihre Zukunft konnte sie sich in keiner Weise vorstellen. Sie wusste nichts...

Schon bald neigten sich auch die Weihnachtsferien wieder dem Ende zu und endlich ging es zurück nach Hogwarts und weg von ihrer Familie. Ein Glück, dass man nicht beschlossen hatte sie privat zu unterrichten, denn Hogwarts war ihr ein gutes Zuhause geworden.

Im Zug traf sie außerdem wieder auf Charlus und Richard, die ihr von ihren Weihnachtsferien berichteten. Dorea erzählte nichts. Wollten sie denn hören, wie viele Reinblüter sie getroffen hatte?

Die drei aßen wieder eine Menge Süßigkeiten und auch Dorea griff reichlich zu, wie sehr ein halbes Jahr sie schon verändert hatte.

Mit leicht schlechtem Gewissen erinnerte Dorea sich an Marius Abschied:

„Pass auf dich auf!", hatte er ihr geraten und, dass er sie sehr vermissen würde. „Du hast es richtig gemacht Dorea", hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallen, „Werde nicht wie Vater und Mutter! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Danach hatte er sie in den Arm genommen und ihr wurde zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

Keiner, weder ihre Eltern, noch irgendwelche Tanten hatten das jemals getan.

Dorea verspürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend und das nicht, weil sie zu viele Schokofrösche gegessen hatte. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Marius sich für längere Zeit von ihr verabschiedet hatte, dass sie ihn erst einmal nicht mehr so schnell wiedersehen würde und vermochte sich die nächsten Ferien allein mit dem Wahn ihrer Eltern gar nicht erst vorstellen.

Auch als der Unterricht in Hogwarts bereits wieder begann wurde sie diese Gefühl nicht los. Mehrmals hatte sie überlegt Marius zu schreiben, doch sie traute sich nicht, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass der Brief ihren Eltern in die Hände fiel.

Zeitweise unternahm sie jetzt öfters etwas mit Charlus, Richard und anderen Freunden, die entweder die beiden oder sie selbst mitbrachten.

Sie spielten oft zusammen Schach in der Bibliothek. Mit Rachel und Helena arbeitete sie an ihren Hausaufgaben, die jetzt, nach den Ferien, immer mehr wurden, denn die Lehrer waren der Meinung, dass die Prüfungen gar nicht mehr so weit hin lagen.

Doreas Lieblingsfach wurde Verwandlung bei Professor Dumbledore. Sie war generell ziemlich gut in der Schule, doch in Verwandlung erzielte sie besonders gute Leistungen und die meisten Aufgaben, die ihr gestellt wurden, konnte sie auf der Stelle lösen. Was den Unterricht betraf hatte sie also keine Probleme.

Auch die Lehrer schienen sie zu akzeptieren. Mit Slytherins Hauslehrer hatte sie keine Probleme, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen ihrer Mitschüler. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochte, es beruhte nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Es gab also doch Vorteile eine Black zu sein, auch unter ihren Mitschülern im Jahrgang war sie beliebt. Feinde hatte sie noch immer keine, besonders gute Freunde jedoch auch nicht.

Charlus und Richard hatten noch immer keine Ahnung, welcher Einstellung ihre Familie folgte und Dorea wagte nicht, das Thema Blut anzuschneiden. Ihre Freundschaften waren ziemlich kompliziert, denn im Grunde verschwieg sie ihren Freunden doch immer etwas.

Doch im Grunde genommen fand sie es nicht all zu schlimm. Es ging ihr gut in Hogwarts.

Eines Morgens, als sie am Ravenclawtisch in der Großen Halle saß und die Eulen mit der Post herein flogen, hielt eine Schleiereule ihr ihr Bein mit einem Brief daran hin. Dorea öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen:

Liebe Dorea,

wenn du das nächste Mal nach Hause kommst werden wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht sehen, denn ich bin fort gegangen. In einem kleinen Dorf habe ich Arbeit bei einem Muggel gefunden und wo ich jetzt bin gefällt es mir gut.

Ich hoffe, du kannst verstehen, dass es für mich zu Hause unerträglich wurde und bist mir nicht böse, dass ich dir so davon berichten muss, doch ich wollte dich nicht länger ungewiss lassen.

Ich wünsche dir noch eine gute restliche Zeit auf Hogwarts. Handele dir keinen Ärger ein!

In Liebe, dein Bruder Marius!


	5. Ravenclaws durch und durch

**Ravenclaws durch und durch**

Die nächsten tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Dorea war lange Zeit sehr traurig gewesen, dass Marius nun endgültig weg war und sie sich allein mit ihrem Familiengesindel abgeben musste, inzwischen hatte sie jedoch eingesehen, dass es ihm nun wahrscheinlich tausend Mal besser ging und freute sich für ihn.

Allerdings schrieb sie keine Eule an ihn. Ihr war klar, dass Muggel Eulen nicht gewohnt waren und wollte ihn keineswegs in Schwierigkeiten bringen, vor allem, weil sie hoffte, dass er nun glücklich war.

Zwischen Hausaufgaben und Lernen spielte Dorea nun häufig auch mit ihren Freunden verschiedene Spiele, Schach mochte sie am liebsten, weil sie dabei nachdenken musste und es Konzentration erforderte. „Du bist wirklich durch und durch eine Ravenclaw", sagte Helena Cornfoot einmal zu ihr als sie mit nur wenigen Zügen abends im Gemeinschaftsraum gegen sie gewann. Dorea lächelte. „Danke", sagte sie, „dabei dachten alle aus meiner Familie ich würde nach Slytherin kommen."

Stille.

Sie hatte sich verplappert. Manchmal wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war, vergaß sie komplett, wer sie war, wie sie gelernt hatte sich zu verhalten. Dorea starrte Helena, Rachel an.

„Wieso dachten sie das?", fragte Helena. „Na ja...", druckste Dorea herum, „ein paar von meinen Verwandten sind auch in Slytherin." „Ach so", meinte Helena nur, „Ich glaube ich habe eine Cousine vierten Grades, die in Slytherin ist, aber die meisten aus meiner Familie waren hier in Ravenclaw." Sie ging hinüber zu einem der Bücherregale und zog sich einen dicken Wälzer heraus, den sie auf ihrem Sessel vorm Feuer aufschlug. „Der Apfel fällt eben nicht weit vom Stamm. Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich eigentlich ganz froh darüber bin und meine Familie ist auch glücklich", sagte sie und begann zu lesen. Plötzlich stürmten die drei anderen Mädchen aus Doreas Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren noch in der Bibliothek gewesen um einen Aufsatz über Kräuterkunde fertig zu stellen, den Dorea und Helena schon beendet hatten.

„Diese Statur gruselt mich immer noch", meinte Jane Lightlow zu den anderen beiden, die hinter ihr hervortraten. Jane war ziemlich klein, dunkelblond und hatte eine blasse Haut.

„Ich fühle mich auch durch sie immer beobachtet, als würde sie mir sagen, ich solle meine Aufgaben ja ordentlich machen", meinte Hester Brown und schniefte. „Ich glaube das war der Sinn sie hier her zu stellen", antwortete ihnen Helena und sah von ihrem Buch auf, „Ravenclaw war weise und hat es so geplant."

„Mir erscheint sie unsympathisch", erwiderte Jane. Als plötzlich ein Vertrauensschüler kam und ihnen ankündigte alle hätten hoch in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie zwei Stunden Zaubertränke gleich zu Anfang zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Es zählte zwar nicht zu ihren Lieblingsfächern, jedoch war Dorea in diesem Fach ausgesprochen gut, wie auch in allen anderen. Wie Helena es gesagt hatte sie war eben eine Ravenclaw durch und durch. Auch ihr Zauberkunstlehrer lobte sie heute für ihren perfekten Zauber. Danach gingen sie zum Mittagessen und schließlich zu einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde zusammen mit den Slytherins.

Immer wenn Dorea im Gewächshaus stand überlegte sie, wie Cassiopeia wohl die ganzen Jahre ausgestanden hatte in der dreckigen Erde herumzuwühlen und schleimige Pflanzen mit bloßen Händen zu berühren. Solch eine Arbeit wäre zu Haus für die Hauselfen übrig geblieben.

Nach der Stunde mussten sie den ganzen Dreck wieder hinunter bekommen, bevor sie sich auf in die Bibliothek machten. Dorea wollte vorher jedoch ihre Zaubertranksachen hoch in den Schlafsaal bringen und lief deshalb allein hinauf, während die anderen schon vor gingen.

Als Dorea endlich in der Bibliothek ankam fand sie ihre Freundinnen jedoch nicht., bis sie plötzlich Stimmen hinter einem Regal hervor hörte.

„Sie hat irgendetwas seltsames", flüsterte Helena, „Sie ist immer so still und verschlossen und weicht uns aus. Ich finde das sehr verdächtig. Da steckt etwas dahinter!"

„Mag sein", erwiderte Jane mit ebenfalls gesenkter Stimme, „aber sie ist nett. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns irgendetwas böses will. Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur schüchtern."

„Helena hat Recht", warf jetzt auch Harriet Heaps ein, „Dorea ist komsich. Das will ich nicht bestreiten und es mag auch sein, dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmt, aber sie ist eine gute Freundin und ein netter Mensch."

„Sie wird es uns bestimmt noch erzählen", versuchte Rachel die drei anderen zu beruhigen, „Ich glaube, wenn sie uns ein bisschen besser kennt und mehr Vertrauen zu uns hätte..."

„Sie redet doch oft mit diesem Potter und Lanton aus Gryffindor. Wenn die mehr wissen, wir könnten sie fragen", schlug Helena vor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die etwas sagen. Das sind Gryffindors. Außerdem hat sie ihnen bestimmt nichts gesagt", entgegnete Jane.

„Dann hilft nur warten, biss sie von selbst zu uns kommt", schloss Rachel.

„Oder wir fragen sie einfach mal..." Das war Harriet, doch ihr Vorschlag wurde sofort zunichte gemacht. „Sie wird uns wieder ausweichen", prophezeite Helena und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Dorea hörte wie ein schweres Buch auf den Tisch geknallt wurde. Sie wartete einige Sekunden und tauchte dann aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Es waren eine Menge Aufgaben zu erledigen und die fünf saßen bis zum Abend daran. Dorea hatte sich entschlossen nichts zu sagen. Es war ganz bestimmt besser so. Oder sollte sie ihnen erzählen, dass sie sie belauscht hatte? Sicher nicht!

Egal wie sehr Dorea sich auch bemühte das was sie in der Bibliothek belauscht hatte ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die ganzen nächsten Wochen musste sie noch daran denken. Immerzu grübelte sie darüber, was sie tun konnte, doch ihr kam keine Idee.

Sie verbrachte nun wieder mehr Zeit mit Charlus und Richard, außerdem mit einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor namens Hester Brown. Sie war diejenige, die sich auf der ersten fahr hier her gleich in das Abteil übergeben hatte.

Hester redete viel. Es war jedoch erträglich, mit ihr war es Dorea nicht langweilig. Die meisten anderen mieden Hester und Dorea verstand nicht wieso, doch es schien, als wurde sie von vielen verachtet und gehänselt.

Dorea tat das alles sehr Leid, doch obwohl sie sie häufig verteidigte wusste sie nicht, was sie tun konnte, damit es besser wurde.

Charlus und Richard schienen Hester auch gern zu mögen und so unternahmen sie häufig etwas zu viert.

Bald fingen die Osterferien an und eigentlich hatte Dorea sich darauf sehr gefreut. Sie musste nicht nach Hause aufs Black Anwesen fahren und durfte hier bleiben, jedoch stellten sie die Osterferien anders heraus als geplant.

Es schien als ob alle Schüler nur noch dem Lernen verfallen waren. Die Lehrer hatten ihnen dermaßen viel aufgegeben, dass sie ihre gesamte Zeit damit verschwendeten herumzusitzen und Bücher zu wälzen.

Helena, Rachel, Jane und Harriet schienen sie manchmal zu beobachten. Es sah ganz danach aus, als versuchten sie herauszufinden, warum Dorea so war, wie sie war. Eines Nachmittags beim Lernen in der Bibliothek, als Dorea von ihrem Verwandlungsbuch aufsah, blickte sie direkt in Harriets Gesicht, die daraufhin puterrot anlief. Sie musste sie schon eine Weile erwartungsvoll angestarrt haben. Dorea tat jedoch, als wäre nichts gewesen und beugte sich wieder über ihr Buch.

Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dass ihre Freunde etwas ahnten, dass es ihnen auffiel, wie anders sie war. Sie waren eben schlau und wachsam. Ravenclaws durch und durch, wie Helena es zu sagen pflegte.


	6. Im See

**Im See**

Die Osterferien standen vor der Tür. Dorea hatte sich darauf gefreut, denn diese Ferien durfte sie in Hogwarts verbringen. Zuerst hatte sie sich gefragt wieso, doch seit der letzten Woche vor den Ferien wusste sie es genau.

Die Lehrer hatten ihr so viel Hausaufgaben gegeben, dass sie darin hätte schwimmen können, wenn sie es gekonnt hätte. Allein wenn sie nur daran dachte, wurde ihr schlecht. Das alles konnte sie unmöglich schaffen. Sie würde Tage und Nächte brauchen, um am Ende alles geschafft zu haben.

Während sie sich mit den Gryffindors zum Lernen traf, fiel ihr auf, dass diese das alles viel gelassener nahmen und Richard meistens nur irgendetwas hinkritzelte, um endlich fertig zu werden. Auch Charlus und Hester, die vielleicht ein wenig engagierter arbeiteten waren hoffnungslos.

Dorea fragte sich, wie sie bei dieser Einstellung jemals die Prüfungen bestehen wollten.

Da sie schlichtweg anders arbeitete, war sie meistens gezwungen ihre Hausaufgaben allein, oder mit den anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal zu verrichten, was ihr eher unangenehm war, auch wenn sich ihre Freundschaft wieder einigermaßen neutralisiert hatte.

Interessierte Blicke bekam sie jedoch trotzdem zugeworfen und davon nicht zu wenig. Aber sie konnte wieder sagen, dass sie sich bei ihren alten Freunden einigermaßen wohl fühlte.

Die Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen war schrecklich. Neben lernen gab es fast nichts mehr für Dorea und sie musste sich einige Male bei Charlus, Richard und Hester entschuldigen, dass sie so wenig Zeit für ihre drei Freunde aufbringen konnte und mehr bei den Ravenclaws verbrachte.

Nach den Osterferien wurde es noch schlimmer. Manchmal lernte sie noch in die Nacht hinein irgendwelche Tränke und Zauber auswendig, die sie vielleicht brauchen könnte, während sie von der Statue von Rowena Ravenclaw beobachtet wurde, was ihr immer neuen Ansporn gab.

Doch die Zeit verging und bald schon standen die Prüfungen vor der Tür. So schwer, wie Dorea sie sich vorgestellt hatte, waren sie eigentlich gar nicht, doch sie war trotzdem froh, dass sie so viel gelernt hatte. Die Prüfung für Zauberkunst am Freitagnachmittag war ihre letzte gewesen und so saßen Dorea, Charlus, Richard und Hester draußen in der Sonne am See und genossen die Wärme. Dorea fürchtete sich ein wenig von Cassiopeia hier mit ein paar Gryffindors gesehen zu werden, doch ihre drei Freunde hatten ihre Umhänge an dem die Abzeichen waren abgelegt und so sollte es wohl für ihre Schwester nicht sehr leicht sein, festzustellen aus welchen Häusern ihre Freunde kamen, zumal sie sich mir den jüngeren Schülern ohnehin nicht so auskannte.

Als Pollux noch hier auf der Schule war, war er erst Vertrauensschüler und schließlich sogar Schulsprecher. Von Cassiopeia hätte man dasselbe auch erwartet, aber erreicht hatte sie es nicht. Zu aller Wunder schien sie nicht einmal mehr danach zu streben. Es sah aus, als wäre es ihr egal, als wäre ihr alles egal.  
>„Wer kommt mit baden?", fragte Charlus urplötzlich. Zuerst dachte Dorea er mache nur einen Scherz, doch als er aufstand, wusste sie, dass er es ernst meinte. Dorea hätte schon gewollt, doch sie konnte gar nicht schwimmen und Angst vor den Wassermenschen und dem Riesenkraken hatte sie auch ein wenig. Auch Richard und Hester standen von der Wiese auf. „Was ist, Dorea? Hast du Angst?", rief Charlus. Er stand schon mit dem Füßen im Wasser. Dorea sah sein Grinsen und sie wusste es nicht, aber vielleicht war das der Auslöser dafür, dass sie sich schließlich auch erhob und zum See hinunter lief. „Ich doch nicht, Potter", sagte sie. Dorea fragte sich wo diese Worte hergekommen waren. Aus ihrem Mund? Sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie sagen wollte.<p>

Es war unglaublich heiß. Eine Abkühlung wäre jetzt genau das Richtige gewesen. Plötzlich berührte das eiskalte Wasser Doreas Zehen und ein angenehmes Kribbeln zog durch ihren Körper, das sie dazu veranlasste weiter nach vorn zu gehen. Charlus war direkt neben ihr. Die beiden waren bereits bis über die Knie im Wasser und sogar der Saum von Doreas Rock wurde schon nass. Es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie ging immer weiter, obwohl sie schon glaubte ihre Zehen vor Kälte nicht mehr zu spüren, bald stand ihr das Wasser bis zur Hüfte. Sie drehte sich zu Charlus um, doch der war plötzlich verschwunden. Wo war er hin und warum hatte sie nichts bemerkt? Kein Wunder sie war zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen, aber was wenn die Wassermenschen... Etwas zog mit gewaltiger Kraft an Doreas Beinen und Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie verlor den Halt und fiel nach vorn ins Wasser um. Sie dachte schon sie würde in die Tiefe gezogen werden und stellte sich vor wie es dort unten aussehen würde, was sie erwartete, aber das Etwas, das an ihren Beinen gezogen hatte, ließ los und Dorea versuchte so schnell wie möglich wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Ihr Herz raste, als sie aus dem Wasser auftauchte, doch, was sie dann sah, nahm ihr fast den Atem. Charlus Potter stand breit grinsend neben ihr und Richard und Hester lachten sich dumm und dämlich. Dorea stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Charlus wütend an. „Ach komm schon Dorea, ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht", lachte Charlus und seine Augen funkelten. Dorea trat ins Wasser, um ihn ein bisschen nass zu spritzen, doch Charlus lachte nur noch mehr. Hester und Richard kamen jetzt zu den beiden herüber und Dorea griff mit beiden Händen ins Wasser um eine riesige Welle auf sie drauf zu schöpfen. Die beiden krümmten sich als das eiskalte Wasser ihre von der Sonne gewärmte Haut berührte. Dorea lachte nur und wiederholte es, solange bis die beiden sich rächten und sich eine regelrechte Schlacht daraus entwickelte.

Einige Zeit später lagen die vier erschöpft im Gras und ließen sich ein wenig von der Sonne trocknen. Als es kälter wurde nahmen sie ihre Umhänge und gingen hinauf ins Schloss. Dorea erinnerte sich nicht jemals so viel Spaß gehabt zu haben.

Dorea hatte die letzten Wochen ohne Prüfungsstress hier auf Hogwarts sehr genossen. Ihre Prüfungen hatte sie mit sehr guten Noten bestanden, worauf Dorea sehr stolz war, doch nun war es soweit. Die Koffer waren gepackt und nun saß sie mit Charlus, Richard und Hester im Hogwartsexpress. Die drei anderen fühlten sich auf Grund der bevor stehenden Sommerferien blendend, Dorea dagegen war eher missmutig. „Das letzte Mal als ich mit dem Zug gefahren bin, musste ich mich übergeben", sagte Hester auf einmal und plötzlich verzog Richard das Gesicht. Dorea musste grinsen. Sie war der Grund, warum sich Richard damals in ein Abteil mit ihr und Charlus gesetzt hatte. Zusammen nutzten die vier noch die Zeit, in der sie noch zaubern durften und spielten Zauberschnippschnapp und das Koboldsteinspiel. Viel zu schnell war die Zugfahrt vorüber. Dorea war ein bisschen schlecht, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen hatte.

„Schreiben wir in den Sommerferien?", fragte Charlus, als sie aus der scharlachroten Dampflok ausstiegen. Dorea nickte und lächelte. Es war eine gute Idee und sie hatte inzwischen viel weniger Bedenken, dass ihre Briefe in falsche Hände gerieten. „Schöne Ferien!", wünschte Dorea den drei andern, bevor sie zu ihrer Mutter ging, die schon mit kühler Miene am Bahnsteig stand und auf sie und Cassiopeia wartete. Genau diese Miene setzte Dorea nun auch auf und bereitete sich innerlich auf die nächsten zwei Monate vor.


	7. Irma Crabbe

**Irma Crabbe**

Dorea Black lag in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und versuchte sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen. Schon draußen war so eine Hitze, doch in ihrem Zimmer war es auch kaum auszuhalten. Da es so weit oben lag, war es mit das wärmste Zimmer in ihrem Anwesen.

Es war später Nachmittag und Dorea freute sich, dass es nun allmählich etwas frischer wurde. Sie hatte bisher all ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt, die zu machen waren. Sie hatte neues gelernt, um für das Jahr vorbereitet zu sein und sie hatte ganze vier Briefe von ihren Freunden aus Hogwarts empfangen. Jeweils einen von Charlus, Richard und Hester und sogar einen von ihrer Zimmergenossin Helena Cornfoot. Sie alle hatten ihr geschrieben wie toll doch ihre Ferien waren. Charlus war mit seinen Eltern nach Frankreich gereist und Richard an die Südküste Englands an irgendeinen Urlaubsort. Hester jedoch war zu Hause geblieben, doch ihr gefiel es in der kleinen Vorstadt von London, wo sie wohnte trotzdem gut. Sie schrieb jedoch, dass sie sich ein wenig einsam fühlte und die Zauberei vermisse. Dorea konnte sie zwar verstehen, doch sie hätte liebend gern mit ihr getauscht. Besonders heute, denn heute war ein schlimmer Tag, heute würde ihr Bruder Pollux Black seine „Freundin" mit nach Hause bringen. Dorea kannte sie nicht und ihr wäre es lieber gewesen sie würde sie niemals kennenlernen. Nur dafür würde heute Abend ein großer Aufwand veranstaltet werden, weil sie unbedingt der Familie vorgestellt werden musste. Doreas Mutter, Violetta Black war schon ganz aus dem Häuschen und dachte wohl möglich schon über eine Hochzeit nach. Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, war Pollux' Geliebte von reinem Blute. Sie war ebenfalls in Slytherin gewesen und sogar nur ein Jahr jünger als er selber. Sogar Doreas Vater Cygnus Black, den Dorea in den Ferien bisher ganze zwei mal gesehen hatte, hatte sich extra für diesen Abend frei genommen.

Eine Hauselfe war vor einiger Zeit gekommen und hatte Dorea mitgeteilt, dass ihre Mutter ihr aufgetragen hatte, ein hübsches Kleid anzuziehen. „Auch das noch", dachte sich Dorea. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass man sie gezwungen hatte an diesem Abendessen teilzunehmen, aber jetzt musste sie sich auch fein anziehen?

Irgendwann erhob sie sich seufzend und rief eine Hauselfe, um ihr dabei zu helfen sich vorzubereiten.

Als Dorea am Abend die Treppe hinunterstieg uns schließlich im Esszimmer angelangte fand sie ein herrliches Festessen vor. Das hatten ihre Hauselfen wahrlich gut gemeistert. Dorea schritt zum Tisch herüber und nahm auf einem der Stühle dort platz. Bisher saßen dort nur ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester Cassiopeia. Der Stuhl ihres Bruders Marius war zu jeder Mahlzeit leer geblieben und niemand hatte darüber ein Wort verloren. Violetta Black hatte nichts gesagt, wohin ihr jüngster Sohn verschwunden war. Dorea hatte sich gefragt, ob es sie vielleicht auch gar nicht interessierte, was genau aus Marius geworden war, aber jene tat so, als hätte er in dieser Familie nie existiert. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde die Tür geöffnet und Doreas Vater kam mit Pollux und drei weiteren Personen herein. Er führe eine Frau an der Hand, die anderen wirkten wie ein Ehepaar, wahrscheinlich waren es die Eltern von Pollux' Verlobten. Nachdem sie sich alle begrüßt hatten, Doreas Mutter war herum gegangen und hatte allen die Hand geschüttelt, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und Doreas Vater hielt eine Rede. Schon nach den ersten paar Sätzen war Dorea klar, worum es bei diesem Abendessen ging: „Reinblütigkeit". Stumm und starr saß sie da und starrte Löcher in das weiße Tischtuch. Die Rede war lang, sehr lang, so lang dass ihr schon fast die Augen zu fielen beidem ganzen Geschwafel. Das einzige, was Dorea entnehmen konnte waren die Worte „nächsten Sommer", „größtes Fest" und natürlich „gesamte Verwandtschaft". Ihr Vater schien ziemlich glücklich zu sein, so froh hatte Dorea ihn eigentlich noch nie erlebt. Lag es daran, dass Marius fort war und ihnen nun kein Schandfleck in der Familie mehr blieb? Dorea starrte erneut hinüber auf Marius alten Stuhl auf dem nun Mrs Crabbe saß. Crabbe so hieß die Familie mit der sich Pollux verbinden wollte. Sie waren nicht so Einflussreich wie die Blacks, jedoch hatten sie sehr gute Kontakte darunter auch die Malfoys, ihre Reichtümer waren von unschätzbarem Wert und ihr Stammbaum war so rein wie ihr eigener. Obwohl Dorea beim Anblick von Mr Crabbe stark die Vermutung kam, dass sie einst Trolle oder Riesen mit aufgenommen hatten. Mrs Crabbe war jedoch sehr hübsch und das hatte sie wohl auch an ihre Tochter vererbt. Wie Dorea im Laufe des Abends erfuhr hieß sie Irma und war das dritte Kind der Crabbes. Sie war auch die einzige Tochter, weshalb die Crabbes sehr stolz waren, dass sie sich auf diese Weise mit den Blacks verbinden konnten. Irma hatte einen hervorragenden Abschluss gemacht, doch Dorea zweifelte daran, dass sie den brauchen würde, wenn Pollux mit ihr anfing kleine Reinblutbälger groß zu ziehen. Mr Crabbe arbeitete ebenfalls im Ministerium und sogar in einer ähnlichen Abteilung wie Cygnus Black. Die beiden kannten sich daher schon gut und verstanden sich wohl ausgezeichnet.  
>Das Essen schmeckte genauso köstlich wie es gerochen hatte und da Dorea in Hogwarts gelernt hatte so viel zu essen, wie sie wollte, hielt sie sich auch hier nur wenig zurück und fing sich daher angeekelte Blicke von ihrer Mutter und Mrs Crabbe ein. Dorea störte das ganz und gar nicht und lächelte in sich hinein. Doreas Vater was so in ein Gespräch mit Mr Crabbe und Pollux vertieft, dass er gar nichts mitbekam. Gegen Ende des Abends fingen sie sogar schon an die Hochzeit zu planen und Mrs Crabbe schwärmte von ihrem Kleid, das Irma auf der Hochzeit tragen sollte. Dorea hoffte inständig, dass ihre Mutter ihres mal an Cassiopeia verschenkte, sodass sie aus dem Schneider war.<p>

Erst sehr spät war das kleine Fest zu Ende und die Crabbes entschieden sich nach Hause zu apperieren. Mit einem frechen Lächeln verabschiedete Dorea sich von Mrs Crabbe, die sich möglichst schnell wieder von ihr abwandte und sich zur Tür drängte auch Pollux ging mit ihnen.  
>Am Ende des Tages zog Dorea ihr Kleid aus und warf es achtlos über ihren Stuhl. Gut gelaunt zog sie sich ein Ravenclaw blaues Nachthemd über und legte sich satt und zufrieden auf ihr Bett. Ein weiterer Tag war vorüber nun waren es nur noch zwei Tage, die sie abwarten musste, um Hogwarts endlich wieder zu sehen.<p>

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dorea sehr früh auf. Sie wusste auch nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte sie schlecht geschlafen und in ihrem Traum hatte Mrs Crabbe sich in einen Troll verwandelt, der mit einer riesigen Keule auf sie einschlug, weil sie ihr Hochzeitskleid nicht tragen wollte. Schnell zog sie sich um und nahm sich einige ihrer Schulbücher und ein bisschen Pergament mit nach draußen. Sie hatte vor all ihren Freunden noch einen letzten Brief zu schreiben. Langsam schritt sie die Treppen hinunter, bis ins Erdgeschoss, dort folgte sie dem langen Flur bis zur Eingangshalle und öffnete dann das große Tor. Sie lief durch den prunkvollen Vorgarten mit den herrlichen Blumen und dem Weg aus weißen Kieselsteinen, dahinter folgte nur noch Feld. Dorea lief eine Weile, bis sie zu einem von Bäumen umrandeten Bach kam. Sie war ziemlich weit von ihrem Anwesen entfernt, es war nur noch als ein kleiner Punkt in der Ferne auszumachen. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden ins trockene Gras und lehnte sich an einen bereits von der Sonne gewärmten Stein. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie in der Ferne das Muggeldorf sehen. Sie dachte an Marius, wo war er nun? War er in diesem Dorf? Sicher nicht... und Dorea hätte sich auch niemals getraut ihn dort zu suchen. Dorea legte ihr Pergament beiseite und schlug ihr Buch auf, schon bald war sie sehr ins Lesen vertieft.

„Paul, warte", rief auf einmal eine Stimme, die sich anhörte als würde sie von einem kleinen Kind kommen. „Mary sagt auch, dass du warten sollst!" Dorea sah sich um, um nach dem Urheber zu suchen. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte, die näher kamen, doch verbunden mit einem Platschen und aneinander prellenden Steinen. Sollte sie verschwinden damit sie niemand sah?  
>Aber es war schon zu spät zwei Sekunden später tauchte ein Junge auf der barfuß im Bach stand und zwei Schuhe in der einen Hand hielt. Er war vielleicht zwei Jahre jünger als sie, von ihm war die Stimme also bestimmt nicht gekommen. Der Junge sah sie an, in seinem Blick lag etwas Neugierde, doch er wirkte auch misstrauisch. „Hallo", sagte Dorea schlicht und versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln, von dem Jungen jedoch kam keine Reaktion. Ein weiteres Geräusch von vier Füßen, die ins Wasser platschten, kam nun näher und schließlich traten hinter den Bäumen ein jüngeres Mädchen mit einem sehr kleinen Jungen an der Hand hervor, er war vielleicht vier. „Da seit ihr ja endlich", sagte der ältere genervt, der sich zu ihnen um wandte, das Mädchen aber interessierte sich nicht mehr dafür, was er sagte, denn auch sie hatte Dorea erblickt und musterte sie eindringlich, ganz so als beherrsche sie Okklumentik. Sie hatte lange braune Haare und helle blaue Augen, was Dorea noch mehr das Gefühl gab durchleuchtet zu werden. Als Kleidung trug sie ein zerschlissenes T-shirt und einen Rock, in der anderen Hand hielt sie ein Paar ausgelatschte Sandalen, Dorea schätzte sie auf neun Jahre. Der kleine Junge neben ihr sah dem älteren sehr ähnlich und man konnte vermuten, dass die drei Geschwister waren, er war wahrscheinlich vier, in die schule ging er jedenfalls noch nicht. Seine Hose war bis zu den Knien pitschnass und seine Arme und sein Gesicht waren voll mit Schlamm, trotzdem lächelte er. „Wohnst du dort hinten?", fragte das Mädchen plötzlich. Sie war wohl nicht auf den Mund gefallen, dabei deutete sie auf das riesige Anwesen, von dem hier nur noch schwer etwas zu erkennen war. Dorea nickte. Ein wenig neidisch sah das Mädchen auf Doreas Klamotten. „Komm Mary, wir müssen weiter", der ältere Junge wieder mit einem eindringlichen Blick, doch Mary ignorierte ihn. „Habt ihr viel Geld", fragte der kleine Junge auf einmal. „James so etwas fragt man nicht!", ermahnte ihn das Mädchen, doch der kleine lächelte nur schief. Dorea wurde ein wenig rot. Diese Frage war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, wenn sie diese drei Kinder hier so sah, die in zerschlissener Kleidung herumliefen und vermutlich wenig hatten, während sie selber wahrscheinlich so viel Gold hatte, dass sie nie hätte alles ausgeben können. Mary musterte sie noch immer interessiert und Dorea hätte schwören können, dass sie so viele Fragen hatte, dass sie gar nicht wusste, welche sie zuerst stellen sollte. „Los kommt nun!", sagte Paul und schob seine Geschwister vorwärts, wir müssen uns beeilen, widerwillig verabschiedete Mary sich von Dorea. Der kleine James winkte grinsend hinter seinem mit Schlamm verschmierten Gesicht. Dorea winkte ihm zurück. Sie sah den dreien nach bis sie zu weit weg waren, schließlich wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, in Gedanken jedoch noch immer bei den drei Muggelkindern.<p> 


	8. Ein neues Jahr

**Ein neues Jahr**

Wie ein Blitz stand Dorea am Morgen des 1. Septembers auf. Den Koffer hatte sie bereits am Vorabend gepackt und heute würde ein weiteres Jahr auf Hogwarts beginnen. Ihre Aufregung war unbeschreiblich. Während sie nach dem Anziehen und Kämmen die Treppe regelrecht hinunter tanzte, (Die letzten Stufen ging sie gerade und vernünftig.) um vorher noch etwas zu essen, ließ ein Hauself den Koffer hinunter in die Eingangshalle schweben.  
>Dorea trug heute bereits ihre Schuluniform mit einem blau bronzenem Ravenclaw-Abzeichen daran. Ihr Zauberstab war in ihrer Umhangtasche verstaut. Gleich nach dem Essen korrigierte sie in ihrem Zimmer noch einmal ihr äußeres und schließlich stieg sie hinunter in die Eingangshalle, in der bereits ihre Mutter wartete. Cassiopeia, die bereits volljährig war, würde später apperieren. Mit einer Hand umfasste Dorea ihren Koffer, mit der anderen den linken Arm ihrer Mutter. Kurze Zeit später wurden ihre Lungen zusammengepresst und das innere ihre Magens durchgeschleudert und Dorea nahm sich vor nie wieder vor dem Apperieren zu essen. Doch schließlich fand sie sich etwas abseits von einer Menschenmenge am Bahnhof King's Cross am Gleis neun dreiviertel wieder. Große Freude durchströmte ihren Körper und die Qualen des Apperierens scheinen vergessen. Der Abschied zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter war kühl. Schon bald erkannte sie Charlus, in der Menge, schnappte sich ihren Koffer und lief so schnell sie konnte zu ihm herüber. Sie hörte einen kleinen Knall, der durch das Stimmengewirr am Bahnhof sicher gedämpft worden war, und als Dorea sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass ihre Mutter verschwunden war. Kurze Zeit später fiel sie Charlus überglücklich in die Arme und auch Richard, der daneben gestanden hatte. Freudig begrüßten sich die drei und Mr Potter half ihnen ihre Koffer in den Zug zu hieven. Zum Abschied zog Mrs Potter ihren Sohn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte Charlus sich zu befreien und flüchtete mit einem roten Gesicht in den Zug.<p>

Als dieser begann sich in Bewegung zu setzten, winkten sie sich zum Abschied und als er um die Kurve fuhr, wo sie sich nicht mehr sehen konnten, begannen Dorea, Charlus und Richard sich ein Abteil zu suchen. Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckten die drei Hester, die es sich in einem gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie saß dort ganz allein und sah aus dem Fenster, doch als sie die anderen drei sah zog Hester sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Nächstes Mal darf Mum sich von mir zu Hause verabschieden", meinte Charlus, während er sich auf einen Sitz warf, ihre Koffer hatten sie bereits verstaut und sie fingen ein angeregtes Gespräch über die Sommerferien an. Dorea erfuhr, dass Richard die letzte Ferienwoche bei Charlus verbracht hatte. „Übrigens danke für die Briefe Dorea", sagte Hester, „es war gut wenigstens nicht ganz so abgeschnitten von der Zaubererwelt zu sein. Ich habe jetzt sogar den Tagespropheten abonniert." Stolz zog sie die aktuellste Ausgabe hervor.

Während der fahrt tratschten sie weiter. Sie redeten über Hogwarts, was das kommende Jahr wohl bringen würde und Charlus erzählte, sein Vater hätte ihm einen teuren Rennbesen gekauft und er würde sich in diesem Jahr als Spieler bewerben, vermutlich als Jäger. Dorea fand das alles sehr toll und wünschte sich sie hätte etwas zu erzählen. Nach längerem Überlegen erzählte sie von Irma Crabbe und dem abstoßenden Abendessen, was die anderen zu Doreas Erleichterung sehr belustigte.  
>Als um die Mittagszeit die Süßigkeitenfrau kam, kaufte sich jeder von ihnen eine überaus große Ladung an Süßigkeiten, die bis zum späten Nachmittag reichten. Als es langsam begann draußen zu dämmern, zogen Richard und Hester ihre Hogwarts-Umhänge an, auch Charlus hatte wie Dorea seinen bereits vorher getragen, während die anderen beiden in nach Doreas Meinung nach ulkiger Muggelkleidung zum Bahnhof gekommen waren. Schließlich hielt der Zug und die vier stiegen aus. Draußen auf dem Bahnhof versammelten sie sich mit ihren Mitschülern und stiegen in Gruppen in eine der bereitstehenden pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie hinauf zum Schloss bringen würden. Um so näher Dorea Hogwarts kam desto glücklicher wurde sie. Es war ein wahres Hochgefühl, das ihren Körper durchströmte. Nachdem sie aus der Kutsche ausgestiegen waren, fanden sie sich vor dem großen Tor wieder, welches nun offen stand und durch das sie hindurch traten, um auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zu gelangen. Sie schritten gemeinsam hinauf zum Schlossportal, betraten die riesige Eingangshalle und wurden von den Schülermassen gleich weiter gedrängt, den Flur entlang, der zur großen Halle führte.<p>

Einige Schüler waren bereits dort und saßen an den jeweiligen Haustischen. Sie schwatzten munter durcheinander. Dorea verabschiedete sich von Charlus, Richard und Hester, die hinüber zum Gryffindortisch liefen. Nur sie allein setzte sich an den Ravenclawtisch. Sie sah sich um. Bisher hatte sie noch keinen ihrer Mitschüler gesichtete, weder ihre Zimmerenossinnnen noch einen der Jungen.  
>Nach einiger Zeit des Wartens, in der Dorea mit ihrem Zauberstab gespielt hatte, tauchte Helena neben ihr auf und setzte sich seufzend auf die Bank. „Hallo Dorea, hast du einen guten Sommer gehabt?", fragte sie. Dorea nickte. Helena war bei weitem nicht so herzlich wie ihre Freunde aus Gryffindor und wirkte ziemlich distanziert. So war sie vor dem Sommer nicht gewesen. Die beiden unterhielten sich grob, bis die Halle sich langsam gefüllt hatte und auch die anderen Mädchen auf sie zu kamen.<br>Rachel hatte besonders viel zu erzählen, denn sie redete ohne Pause über ihren Urlaub und andere belanglose Dinge, die sie während der letzten zwei Monate mit ihrer Familie erlebt hatte. Dorea hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, denn schließlich tauchten auch die neuen Erstklässler auf und wurdem vom Sprechenden Hut auf die Häuser aufgeteilt. Noch gut konnte Dorea selbst sich erinnern, wie sie vor genau einem Jahr dort gestanden hatte und was der Hut ihr damals gesagt hatte. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie jeden einzelnen.  
>Nachdem die Auswahl vorüber war, gab der Schulleiter endlich das Buffet frei und Dorea aß so viel sie konnte, bis Harriet ihr einen Arm in die Seite rammte und sie tadelte, sie müsse auf ihre Figur achten. Dorea lächelte nur darüber und freute sich über den kurz darauf auftauchenden Nachtisch.<br>Als alle schließlich gesättigt waren hielt Professor Dippet noch eine Rede, bevor er sie alle in ihre Schlafsäle schickte.

Glückseelig taumelte Dorea die Treppen hinauf, fast schon automatisch bewegten sich ihre Füße in Richtung Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum, sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihrem Himmelbett dort oben in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie wollte die wundervolle Aussicht genießen, die sich ihr bot, wenn sie aus dem Fenster sah. Dorea überlegte noch, was sie dieses Jahr alles machen konnte, da fand sie sich auch schon vor ihrem Bett wieder. Ohne sich umzuziehen ließ sie sich in die Laken fallen und fing sofort an zu träumen.


	9. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Einen Monat war Dorea nun bereits auf Hogwarts und der Alltag war wieder eingekehrt. Zwischen Schule und Hausaufgaben unternahm sie viel mit ihren Freunden. Sie war rundum glücklich. Ihr Leben konnte kaum besser sein.  
>„Heute Abend ist das Auswahltraining für die neuen Spieler", sagte Charlus als sie eines Freitagmorgens in Geschichte der Zauberei saßen. Professor Binns hielt wieder einen seiner endlosen Vorträge und Dorea war angestrengt dabei zuzuhören, wach zu bleiben und sich Notizen zu machen, während ihre drei besten Freunde sich an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke versuchten. „Ich hoffe ihr kommt und unterstützt mich!"<p>

„Natürlich kommen wir", sagte Hester, „wer hat sich denn noch als Jäger beworben?"  
>„Eine Viertklässlerin namens Eleonore Gabbles und ein Siebtklässler, Tobias Ferbs, der sich aber jedes Jahr beworben hat und bisher nie genommen wurde, „nichts desto trotz Eleonore soll wirklich gut sein."<br>„Ich komme natürlich auch", sagte Dorea, als Professor Binns eine kleine Pause einlegte und sie das Notizen machen stoppte.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie alle gemeinsam hinunter zum Quidditchfeld, Charlus schien ziemlich aufgeregt, obwohl er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dorea sah es trotzdem. Nachdem sie sich von Charlus verabschiedet hatten, stiegen sie die Zuschauerränge des Stadions hinauf und suchten sich geeignete Plätze, von denen aus sie alles gut sehen konnten. Auch eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen war dort, wahrscheinlich Eleonores Freunde.  
>Schließlich ging es los und der Kapitän ließ die neuen Bewerber erst einmal um das Stadion fliegen, wobei auch schon einige versagten und aussortiert wurden. Auch wenn Dorea noch nie in ihrem Leben ein Quidditchspiel besucht hatte, fand sie, dass Ferbs gar nicht so schlecht war. Charlus jedoch überragte ihn um Längen und Eleonore flog auch erstklassig. Schließlich teilte der Kapitän die neuen Bewerber und seine restliche Mannschaft in zwei Gruppen, die gegeneinander spielen sollten. Er selber war wohl Sucher. Das hatte Dorea spätestens da erkannt. Sie wusste ein wenig Theorie über Quidditch aus Büchern, die sie mal gelesen hatte. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch musste sie einsehen, dass es nicht ihr Ding war. Das Spiel wurde für sie sterbenslangweilig und ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer. Charlus und Eleonore machten ungefähr gleich viele Tore und Ferbs war wohl doch nicht so gut, wie Dorea gedacht hatte, jedenfalls warf der Kapitän auch ihn nach einiger Zeit heraus. Nun war es unter den Jägern nur noch ein Zweikampf.<p>

Wenigstens Charlus zuliebe versuchte Dorea jedoch gespannt auszusehen, auch wenn es sie wirklich wenig interessierte. Die Zeit verstrich. Hester und Richard waren beide Feuer und Flamme für Quidditch. Sie sahen aufmerksam zu. Es war regelrecht ein gebanntes Starren und so hatte Dorea nicht einmal jemandem mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte um wach zu bleiben. Tatsächlich wurde es mit der Zeit immer anstrengender, schließlich nahm sie das Spielfeld nur noch verschwommen war und sie musste sich die Augen geradezu aufreißen, was jedoch nichts brachte. Sie fielen wieder zu.

Das nächste, was Dorea spürte war, dass sie heftig wachgerüttelt wurde. Es war Richard. Dorea musste mehrmals blinzeln, bis sie erkannte wo sie war und wie sie hergekommen war. Plötzlich tauchte Charlus hinter ihnen auf, sofort setzte Dorea sich gerade, sie wollte nicht preisgeben, dass sie Quidditch kein bisschen interessiert hatte. Er machte ein trauriges, leicht bedrücktes Gesicht. „Und?", fragte Richard, „Wie lief es?" Charlus schwieg einen Moment und Dorea erkannte an seinem Blick, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, doch dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Vor euch steht der neue Gryffindor-Jäger!", verkündete Charlus stolz und Richard fiel ihm m den Hals. Dorea jedoch lächelte nur matt. Sie war viel zu müde und dachte eigentlich eher an ihr Himmelbett oben im Schlafsaal.

Die nächste Zeit schien Charlus bester Laune, was einzig und allein daran lag, dass ihm die meisten nun mehr Beachtung schenkten seit er Jäger geworden war. Er hatte nun zweimal die Woche Training und manchmal bat er seine Freunde ihm zuzusehen. Seit dem war Dorea recht gut darin geworden Ausreden zu erfinden, warum sie keine Zeit hatte. Auf so etwas wie Quidditch konnte sie den Rest ihres Lebens verzichten. Das Auswahltraining anzusehen war erst einmal genug gewesen, vielleicht schon zu viel.

Ende Oktober war das erste Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, wieder versuchte Charlus sich nicht Anmerken zu lassen, dass er aufgeregt war, doch man konnte die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen, außerdem aß er weniger bei Tisch. Dorea persönlich fragte sich, warum sie das spannendste Spiel gleich zu Anfang austrugen. So wisse man in jedem Fall schon, wer den Quidditchpokal bekommen würde. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatten ohnehin keine Chance. Auch im letzten Jahr hatten sie kläglich verloren. Dorea hatte sich zwar um jedes Spiel herum gemogelt und ihre Zeit lieber in der Bibliothek verbracht, doch sie wusste, über das was man hörte, dass es schon ein regelrechtes Wunder brauchte, damit Ravenclaw in diesem Jahr den Pokal erlangen könnte.

Widerwillig ließ Dorea sich dieses Mal von Hester überzeugen, auch wie alle anderen zum Spiel zu gehen. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie doch eines ihrer Schulbücher in ihre Tasche gesteckt, sodass sie sobald Hester abgelenkt war, etwas lesen konnte.

Zu ihrem Glück dauerte das Spiel nicht lange, zwischen den Jägern war es mit dem Quaffle ein ewiges hin und her gewesen, doch am Ende hatte Gryffindors Sucher den Schnatz gefangen und das Spiel war eindeutig entschieden. Während alle die Tribüne hinab stürmten, (Dorea saß unglücklicherweise in den Gryffindor-Rängen.) wurde sie am Arm von Hester mitgerissen.

Dorea ließ es einfach mit sich geschehen und folgte dem Strom, der hin zum Schloss führte. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, steuerten sie direkt auf die Marmortreppe zu und stiegen diese hinauf. Bisher hatte Dorea nicht darüber nachgedacht wo es hingehen würde, es war zu einfach, doch als sie schließlich viele Korridore durchquert und Treppen hinaufgestiegen waren, wurde ihr urplötzlich klar, dass das, was sie tat wirklich die schlechteste Idee ihres Lebens gewesen war, doch zu spät, viel zu spät, denn hinter ihr drängten die Schülermassen und es gab wahrlich kein Entrinnen. Sie erkannte noch ein zur Seite geschwenktes Porträt einer fetten Dame und schon wurde sie nach vorn geschubst, direkt in die Höhle des Löwen.


	10. Das dritte Heiligtum

**Das dritte Heiligtum**

Nie zuvor war Dorea im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und sie hatte auch eigentlich nicht vorgehabt ihn mal zu betreten, doch wie das Schicksal es so wollte, traf das Unerwartete ein. Sie befand sich in einem Kreisrunden Raum mit rot-goldenen Wandteppichen, roten Sofas und Sesseln und einem warmen Kamin. Alles in allem wirkt der Raum sehr gemütlich. Es traf wirklich ganz ihren Geschmack und sie hätte sich hier sicher wohl gefühlt, wäre sie nicht so fehl am Platz gewesen. War es überhaupt gestattet die Gemeinschaftsräume anderer Häuser zu betreten? Dorea hatte keine Ahnung und wollte schnellstmöglich wieder hier heraus, doch es war unmöglich. Der Eingang war regelrecht versperrt, denn immer noch traten Schüler in einem Strom durch das Porträtloch.  
>„Sieh mal Dorea, was es dort alles gibt", sagte Hester plötzlich. Dorea hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, drehte sich nun jedoch herum. Sie deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem jede Menge Süßigkeiten und leckeres Essen lagen. Dorea wollte ihr noch sagen, dass sie dafür keine Zeit hatten, da sie wieder hier heraus musste, doch Hester hatte sie dorthin geschleift und nun betrachtete diese gierig das Essen und war nicht ansprechbar. Besorgt sah Dorea sich um. Hoffentlich erkannte sie hier keiner, was wenn es die Runde machte und die Nachricht zu ihrer Schwester kam, dass sie den Sieg über Slytherin zusammen mit den Gryffindors feierte?<br>Langsam versuchte Dorea sich zu entspannen und sich einfach von der guten Stimmung mitreißen zu lassen, wenn sie schon einmal hier war, sollte sie wohl besser das beste daraus machen, oder? Immerhin glaubte sie immer noch nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wegzukommen, da die Schülermassen davor zu dicht waren.  
>Hester gab ihr etwas zu Trinken und Dorea schluckte es ohne Bedenken hinunter, schon fühlte sie sich etwas besser und das mit dem Entspannen fiel ihr zunehmend leichter.<br>„Euer Gemeinschaftsraum ist echt gemütlich", sagte sie zu Hester. Es war als Kompliment gemeint.  
>„Ihr habt auch nicht so eine blöde Statue, von der ihr euch die ganze Zeit überwacht fühlen müsst", fügte sie hinzu und dachte an Rowena Ravenclaw, doch Hester sah sie bloß Stirnrunzeld an.<br>Dorea winkte ab und zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie noch nie im Ravenclawturm gewesen war und die Statue nicht kennen konnte.  
>Der Abend zog sich dahin und Dorea hatte so viel Spaß, dass sie die Zeit ganz vergaß. Sie tanzte sogar zu der Musik, die aufgelegt worden war und amüsierte sich prächtig.<p>

„Dorea, was machst du noch hier? Die Sperrstunde hat schon vor einer Stunde angefangen", ertönte Charlus Stimme hinter ihr.  
>Dorea wirbelte herum und sah in Charlus' haselnussbraune Augen. Wie versteinert starrte sie ihn an und sah dann hilfesuchend zu Hester.<br>„Was ist los?", fragte diese.  
>„Ich hab die Sperrstunde verpasst und wenn ich jetzt gehe, werden sie mir etliche Punkte abziehen", jammerte Dorea.<br>„Du könntest bei mir schlafen", schlug Hester spontan vor, doch Dorea wirkte etwas skeptisch.  
>„Ich hab eine viel bessere Idee", erklärte Charlus auf einmal, „wartet hier!" Schon war er in der Masse der Schüler verschwunden.<br>„Weist du, was er vor hat?", fragte Dorea, doch Hester schüttelte den Kopf.  
>Nach einiger Zeit, tauchte er jedoch wieder vor ihnen auf und er hatte Richard mitgebracht. In seiner Hand hielt Charlus jedoch noch etwas, das aussah wie ein Umhang. Dorea öffnete den Mund, doch Charlus zog sie und Hester schnell hinüber zum Porträtloch und sie kletterten hinaus.<br>„Wo hast du denn den her?", fragte Dorea ehrfürchtig und betrachtete den Umhang.  
>Charlus grinste jedoch nur und faltete ihn auseinander.<br>„Altes Familienerbstück", sagte er und breitete es über sich und seine drei Freunde drüber.  
>Richard blinzelte nur.<br>„Was ist jetzt so toll daran unter diesem Umhang zu sein?", fragte er und auch Hester sah ratlos aus.  
>„Das ist nicht irgendein Umhang", gab Dorea zu bedenken, „Das ist ein Tarnumhang! Hier drunter kann uns niemand sehen, egal was wir machen, oder wo wir uns befinden."<br>Richard blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
>„Lasst uns jetzt aufbrechen, wenn wir weiter hier stehen, werden wir vielleicht noch erwischt... und seit leise, hören können sie uns nämlich trotzdem noch."<br>Also machten sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang auf zum Ravenclawturm, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, da es den vieren sehr schwer fiel das gleiche Tempo beizubehalten und sich den anderen anzupassen. Hier und da verrutschte der Umhang und kleine Zipfel waren von ihnen zu sehen, die durch die dunklen Gänge zu schweben schienen. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass die Lehrer sich nicht einmal annähernd in der Nähe befanden und ihnen somit auch all ihre Hauspunkte ließen. Sie strichen durch die verschiedensten Gänge und in irgendeiner Weise machte es Dorea sogar Spaß etwas Verbotenes zu tun.  
>„Also ich finde wir sollten das öfters mal machen", sagte Richard abenteuerlustig und grinste die anderen unter dem Umhang an.<br>„Stimme ich voll und ganz zu", meinte Charlus, doch Hester sah etwas skeptisch aus.  
>„Wir könnten so viel in diesem Schloss entdecken", sagte Charlus begeistert und Dorea dachte an geheime Gänge, oder Sachen die Schüler vor langer Zeit hier versteckt hatten.<br>„Vielleicht einen Schatz", phantasierte Richard weiter.  
>„Glaubst du echt hier würde jemand einen Schatz verstecken?", fragte Dorea belustigt.<br>„Kann doch sein", meinte er, „Gäbe es einen besseren Ort? Ich meine hier ist es doch fast unmöglich etwas wieder zu finden, oder?"  
>„Da hast du Recht", gab sie zu.<br>Als sie den Turm nach kurzer Zeit erreichten legten sie den Umhang ab und verabschiedeten sich voneinander, indem sie sich eine gute Nacht wünschten. Während die anderen sich wieder auf den Rückweg machten, löste Dorea das Rätsel der Adlers und trat in den vollkommen leergefegten Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Sie gähnte einmal und stieg dann die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf und ließ sich müde in ihr Bett fallen. Nicht einmal mehr den Umhang wechselte sie mit ihrem Nachthemd und so schlief sie ein.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen wurde Dorea von ihren Zimmergenossinnen ausgefragt, wo sie denn am Vorabend gewesen sei und Dorea entschied sich für die Wahrheit, also sagte sie ihnen einfach, dass sie zu lange mit den Gryffindors gefeiert hatte und ihre Freundinnen schienen zufrieden. Den Teil mit dem Umhang ließ sie natürlich aus und Rachel, Jane, Helena und Harriet gaben sich damit zufrieden, dass sie den Lehrern einfach so entkommen war.  
>Leider ergab sich in den nächsten Wochen für Dorea keine weitere Möglichkeit Charlus' Tarnumhang noch ein weiteres Mal zu benutzen. Inzwischen hatte er ihnen jedoch erzählt, dass sein Vater ihm den Tarnumhang in diesem Sommer vermacht hatte mit der Ermahnung ihn für nichts Unanständiges zu gebrauchen, deshalb war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihre Pläne wirklich in die Tat umsetzen sollten. Ihr Vorhaben redeten sie jedoch mehr und mehr fest und eigentlich juckte es allen praktisch in den Fingern, es zu tun.<br>Besonders Dorea war wirklich aufgeregt. Sie hatte noch nie irgendeine Regel gebrochen, wenn man davon absah, dass sie eine Ravenclaw geworden war, doch sie war fester Überzeugung, dass sie das mal machen musste.  
>Die Zeit strich dahin, Ravenclaw besiegte Hufflepuff im Quidditch und draußen begann es langsam sehr kalt zu werden und bald schon fiel der erste Schnee. Unglaublich war, wie Dorea fand, dass Charlus bei diesem Wetter noch immer fürs Quidditch trainierte. Meist kam er komplett durch gefroren und voller Schnee in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und brauchte sehr lange um sie am Feuer aufzuwärmen.<br>Seit Doreas Abend auf der Feier war sie ziemlich mutig geworden. Sie traute sich nun sehr häufig hinauf zu den Gryffindors und saß oft bis spät abends mit ihren drei Freunden vor dem Kamin. Um so mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, um so offener wurde Dorea den dreien gegenüber, doch sie hatte ihnen noch nicht erzählt aus was für einer Familie sie stammte. Sie konnte froh sein, dass Charlus noch nicht weiter nachgeforscht hatte und er schien wirklich nicht viel über die Blacks zu wissen. Wohl interessierte er sich nicht sehr für die Reinblutgesellschaft und Dorea konnte es ihm auch nicht verübeln.  
>Bald hingen Listen zum Eintragen, wer in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fahren würde aus und Dorea schrieb fast als erste ihren Namen auf das Blatt, einfach so, weil sie wusste, dass es eh kein Entrinnen gab.<br>Charlus, Richard und Hester wollten in den Ferien alle in Hogwarts bleiben und das durften sie natürlich auch.  
>„Warum bleibst du nicht auch hier?", fragte Hester, als die vier Mitte Dezember zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen.<br>Dorea druckste herum.  
>„Meine Eltern wollen das nicht", gab sie als schlichte Antwort.<br>„Ach vielleicht können wir ja mal mit ihnen reden", sagte Richard und grinste breit. „Ich kann wirklich überzeugend sein."  
>Dorea versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, was passieren würde, wenn ihre Eltern herausbekämen, dass sie sich mit Muggelgeborenen abgab und lehnte das Angebot vielleicht etwas zu schnell ab, denn Charlus warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.<br>Auch im Laufe der nächsten Zeit sagte er nichts, obwohl Dorea auffiel, dass er sie manchmal genauer musterte, wenn sie beisammen waren, aber ihm entrann kein Wort. Leider vermutete Dorea, dass es nicht für immer so bleiben konnte und schließlich wollte sie ihren Freunden ihre Familie ja auch nicht für immer vorenthalten, weshalb sie sich in ihrem Kopf manchmal selber schon Reden ausdachte, wie sie es ihnen am besten sagen konnte, zumindest ertappte sie sich dabei...  
>So kam es nun, dass sie am Tag vor Weihnachten hinunter zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade fuhr und schließlich den Zug nach London nahm, sehr missmutig eingestellt auf die kommenden Weihnachtsferien, doch das war schließlich nichts Neues.<p> 


	11. Die Percues

**Die Percues**

Wie in jedem Jahr trafen sich die reinblütigen Familien einen Tag nach Weihnachten, um noch einmal miteinander zu feiern und wie immer musste auch Dorea mitkommen, weshalb sie an diesem Morgen sehr früh aufgestanden war, um noch einen Brief an Charlus, Richard und Hester in Hogwarts zu schreiben, bevor sie sich endgültig fertig machte und sich ihren hübschen neuen Festumhang anzog. Ja, auch in diesem Jahr hatte sie zu Weihnachten wieder einen wunderschönen Festumhang bekommen und jeder andere wäre darüber wahrscheinlich endlos glücklich gewesen, sie jedoch nicht!

Ihre Familie apparierte kurz vor Mittag gemeinsam und Dorea verspürte den Drang sich in den piekfeinen Vorgarten, der diesjährigen Gastgeber zu übergeben. Wie alle Häuser reicher Reinblüter hatte auch dieses eine riesige Eingangshalle und dahinter einen noch viel größeren Saal, in dem sämtliche Tische aufgestellt waren. Doreas Familie war wohl eine der letzten Ankömmlinge, weshalb sie ringsum gingen und den bereits Anwesenden die Hände schüttelten. Sie wusste, dass es so geplant war, denn so musste jeder die nahezu perfekte Familie Black bestaunen, die sich hier ins Rampenlich rückte.  
>Als sie alle jedem im ganzen Saal mindestens einmal die Hand geschüttelt hatten, setzten sich Dorea, Cassiopeia und ihre Eltern zu Pollux, der bereits mit seiner trollähnlichen Freundin Irma Crabbe und deren Eltern auf sie wartete. Doreas Platz war neben Cassiopeia und einem weißblonden Mädchen, das Dorea von der Schule her kannte. Sie ging in ihren Jahrgang, nur in Slytherin, natürlich und da passte sie auch wunderbar hin, genau genommen, war Dorea keineswegs scharf drauf neben ihr zu sitzen, geschweige den ein Gespräch mit dieser Göre anzufangen, denn sie wusste, dass Corona Percue vor allen Dingen sehr überheblich und arrogant war und sie jeden verachtete, der nicht mit ihr und ihrer Familie mithalten konnte. Doreas Laune sank noch tiefer.<br>Schon bald hielt der Hausherr dieses Anwesens, Dorea kannte seinen Namen nicht, eine Rede. Sie sah nur, dass er weißblondes Haar hatte, genau wie Corona. Damit konnte er mehreren Familien angehören, den Greengrasses, eine eher unscheinbare Familie, die auch trotz dessen, dass sie Slytherins waren, sehr neutral eingestellt war und nicht all zu viel Ruhm und Reichtum besaß, den Leeves, der angesehensten Familie Nordirlands, den Malfoys, der wohl berühmtesten, reichsten und zugleich dunkelsten Familie in ganz Großbritannien, den Percues, die man fast mit den Malfoys gleichstellen konnte mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sehr zurückgezogen und geheimnisvoll lebten und zu guter letzte den Scotts, die im Norden Schottlands ihr Anwesen hatte.  
>Dorea beschloss nun es auf gut Glück zu versuchen.<br>„Ist das dein Vater?", fragte sie Corona, die ihren Kopf sofort zu ihr um wandte.  
>„Oh nein, mein Onkel", antwortete diese.<br>Dorea lächelte, da hatte sie Glück gehabt.  
>In diesem Jahr würden Cygnus und Violetta Black einen zukünftigen Partner für ihre Tochter Cassiopeia auswählen, oder sie zumindest beraten, welche von Vorteil wären, doch Dorea konnte sich vorstellen, dass sich das als ziemlich schwierig gestalten würde, zumal Cassiopeia sehr wählerisch und überheblich sein konnte. Es war zu bezweifeln, dass sie überhaupt einen Partner haben wollte.<br>Kurz warf Dorea einen Blick auf ihre ältere Schwester, die eine Mine aufgesetzt hatte, als würde sie vor Wut gleich das ganze Anwesen mit ihrer Magie zerstören. So würde sie bestimmt viele Verehrer finden, dachte sich Dorea belustigt und war erfreut als bald darauf Essen auf den Tischen auftauchte.  
>„Warum bist gerade du in Ravenclaw?", fragte Corona auf einmal.<br>Dorea musste zugeben, dass sie schon fast vergessen hatte, dass sie neben ihr saß und schrak ein wenig zusammen.  
>„Oh, wieso denn nicht?", fragte Dorea, „meine Großmutter Dorea Bulstrode war auch eine Ravenclaw, obwohl sie hieß damals noch Dorea MacDougal, vielleicht hast du schon mal von ihr gehört? Sie hatte 13 Ohnegleichen NEWTS's, dafür hat sie sogar eine Auszeichnung vom Ministerium bekommen."<br>Von der Seite her warf Cygnus Black seiner Tochter einen höchst zufriedenen Blick zu, den sie jedoch nicht bemerkte und sah sich dann weiter, nach passenden jungen Männern für seine Tochter um.  
>Corona schnappte nach Luft.<br>„So, das war also deine Großmutter?"  
>Dorea nickte.<br>„Ich habe schließlich nicht nur schwarzes Blut in meinen Adern."  
>Dorea lachte absichtlich gekünstelt und Corona ging darauf ein und lachte mit. Anscheinend hatte sie den „Witz" verstanden.<br>„Ich dachte nur als Black sei das vollkommen unmöglich, gleichzeitig Ravenclaw zu sein. Erst dachte ich du würdest schon anfangen blutsverräterisch zu werden, aber du hast scheinst dich ja auch nur mit Reinblütern abzugeben, wie heißt dieses Mädchen mit dem du immer in der Bibliothek sitzt."  
>„Helena Cornfoot", antwortete Dorea spitz. Der Ausdruck „Blutsverräter" hatte ihr das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.<br>„Und dieser gutaussehende Gryffindor, er spielt Quidditch, als Jäger, glaube ich?"  
>„Charlus Potter?"<br>„Genau. Ich kann schon verstehen, was du an ihm findest. Die Potters haben ein unendlich gewaltiges Vermögen und wusstest du, dass sie auf ihren Länderreihen Einhörner halten? Sicher weißt du das. Nur zu dumm, dass du dafür dieses lästige Gesocks ertragen musst, das ihm nachläuft."  
>Dorea seufzte genervt und anscheinend deutete Corona es genau, wie sie es sollte, auch wenn es natürlich nicht so gemeint war.<br>„Aber das lohnt sich bestimmt, auch wenn die Potters Gryffindors sind und seltsame Ansichten haben, so verkehrt sind sie nicht."  
>Dorea nickte und wollte schleunigst das Thema wechseln.<br>„Kennst du Abraxas Malfoy?", fragte Corona auf einmal, „Er ist zwei Jahrgänge über uns."  
>Dorea nickte.<br>„Vater spricht heute mit seinem Vater. Vielleicht können wir uns in ein paar Jahren verloben."  
>„Ach wirklich", sagte Dorea und versuchte interessiert zu klingen.<br>Corona nickte enthusiastisch.  
>„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas besseres bekommen könnte", sagte sie und lächelte ein wenig verträumt.<br>Dorea verdrehte die Augen, jedoch so, dass Corona es nicht sehen konnte.

Das letzte Fest bei den Parkinsons war bei weitem nicht so interessant gewesen wie dieses und Dorea war fast ein wenig enttäuscht als sie schließlich gehen mussten. Für ihre Schwester Cassiopeia hatte sich kein passender Anwärter gefunden, weshalb diese auch unendlich glücklich schien.  
>Doreas Vater schien die Tatsache, dass seine Tochter ledig blieb nicht weiter zu stören und er wandte sich an Dorea.<br>„Hast du dich amüsiert?", fragte er.  
>Dorea war ein wenig überrascht, dass sie angesprochen wurde.<br>„Oh ja", antwortete Dorea, „das Fest war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam."  
>Es war noch nicht einmal gelogen.<br>„Das freut mich", sagte Cygnus Black.

Seltsamer Weise war es in diesem Winter Cygnus, der seine beiden Töchter zurück zum Gleis neundreiviertel brachte. So etwas war noch nie vorgekommen. Pollux hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal begleitet. Dorea war überaus verwundert und fragte sich, was er damit bezwecken wollte.  
>„Viel Spaß", wünschte er den beiden zum Abschied, als sich die Türen schlossen und sich der Zug letztendlich in Bewegung setzte.<p> 


	12. Die Wahrheit

**Die Wahrheit**

Zurück in Hogwarts fühlte sich Dorea besser denn je. Über ihren Vater hatte sie sich, seit sie angekommen war, keine Gedanken mehr gemacht, da sie viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war.

Zu ihrer Belustigung grüßte Corona Percue sie nun wann immer es möglich war und sie mit ihren vier anderen Slytherin-Freundinnen an Dorea vorbeizog.

Hester beäugte das die erste Zeit nur misstrauisch. Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht Corona mache sich über Dorea lustig, doch irgendwann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fragte nach.

Unglücklicher Weise standen Charlus und Richard bei Doreas Antwort in der Nähe und Charlus warf ihr darauf schon wieder diesen Blick zu, der Dorea nur tief ein und ausatmen ließ.

„Ich habe sie in den Ferien auf einem Fest getroffen und mich mit ihr unterhalten. Aber du brauchst dir eine Sorgen machen, ich halte nicht all zu viel von ihr."

Natürlich wurde Dorea immer mehr bewusst, dass es nicht länger ein Geheimnis bleiben würde, aus was für einem Hause sie kam und inzwischen hatte sie sich fest auf kommende Gespräche eingestellt.

Charlus Potter nutzte gleich die erstbeste Gelegenheit, was Dorea kaum verwunderte. So gut kannte sie ihn mittlerweile schon.

Hester und Richard waren schon zum Abendessen vor gegangen, doch Dorea wollte noch ihren Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu Ende schreiben und so saß sie noch immer allein mit Charlus in der Bibliothek.

„Warst du in den Ferien bei dem Reinblüterfest bei den Percues?", fragte er und Dorea fand, dass es wie ein Verhör klang.

Sie nickte.

Charlus zögerte einen Moment. Anscheinend wusste er nicht Recht, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Gehörst du etwa zu dieser Sippe?", fragte Charlus.

„Sippe?", fragte Dorea.

Irgendwie fand sie es unfair, dass Charlus sie so angriff.

„Zu den Reinblütern, die Muggelstämmige verachten und sie unterdrücken?"

„Charlus, ich bin mit zwei Muggelstämmigen befreundet", wies Dorea ihn zurecht.

„Und trotzdem besuchst du dieses Reinblüterfest?"

„Glaub mir, es wäre mir auch lieber mal Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu verbringen."

Charlus runzelte die Stirn.

„Dass ich nie daran gedacht habe, dabei ist der Name Black so bekannt. Wie war nochmal euer Spruch? Toujours pur?"

Dorea schnaubte abfällig.

„Aber warum hast du nie etwas gesagt. Zum Beispiel vor den Ferien, als Richard vorgeschlagen hat deinen Eltern einen Brief zu schreiben? Oder am besten schon gleich, als wir uns kennengelernt haben. Du hast uns die ganze Zeit angelogen!"

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, ich habe bloß nichts gesagt!", verteidigte sich Dorea, „Und außerdem sei ehrlich, bei deiner vorurteilsbehafteten Einstellung, wärst du jetzt mit mir befreundet, wenn ich es damals erzählt hätte, dass meine Familie Muggelstämmige verachtet und unterdrückt?"

Charlus öffnete den Mund, doch er schloss ihn sofort wieder, ihnen beiden war seine ehrliche Antwort klar.

Dorea warf ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu, packte dann eiligst ihre Sachen zusammen und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

Schleunigst beeilte sie sich hinauf in den Rawenclaw-Turm zu gelangen und als sie endlich in ihrem Schlafsaal ankam ließ sie sich und ihre Sachen auf ihr Bett fallen und gab sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtig den Tränen hin.

Aufs Abendessen hatte sie definitiv keinen Appetit mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie extra früh auf, da sie ziemlich großen Hunger hatte und so war sie eine der ersten, die sich an den vier Haustischen niederließen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung betrat keine zehn Minuten nach ihr Charlus Potter die Große Halle und als er sie sah, kam er sofort zu ihr herüber.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er unsicher und ließ sich neben ihr am Ravenclaw-Tisch nieder.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete Dorea stumpf.

Sie konnte diesen Moment nicht einordnen. Würde Charlus ihr nun die Freundschaft kündigen? Hatte er Hester und Richard gestern schon von ihrem Streit erzählt. Obwohl, war es ein Streit gewesen? Wenn er ihr jetzt sagte, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, hätte das Dorea den Rest gegeben. Ihre drei Freunde aus Gryffindor waren das einzige, was sie noch wirklich glücklich machte, ganz abgesehen von Marius' Briefen, die immer seltener kamen. Das könnte sie nicht ertragen und sie dachte darüber nach, sich im See zu ertränken. Vielleicht würde der Krake sie auch Fressen, wer weiß, aber vielleicht würde es auch eine Nacht im Verbotenen Wald tun, was da alles hauste. So wäre sie sicher schnell von ihrem Elend erlöst. Was hatte sie denn schon ohne Charlus, Richard und Hester? Gar nichts.

„Ich wollte nur...", fing Charlus an, „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, was ich gestern gesagt habe und dass ich dich so angegriffen habe."

Dorea sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Im Grunde kannst du auch nichts dafür, dass du als Black geboren wurdest. Das ist genauso wie bei den Muggelstämmigen, oder? Ich hab mich ziemlich unfair benommen und kann verstehen, warum du es nicht erzählt hast. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?", fragte Charlus und blickte sie aus seinen großen haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Klar!", sagte Dorea sofort, „aber mir tut es auch Leid."

Voller Freude umarmte Charlus sie.

Überfordert ließ Dorea es zu. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie jemals umarmt worden war.

„Achso, und ich habe Hester und Richard nichts erzählt, weil ich mir überlegt habe, dass du vielleicht Recht hast", erklärte Charlus, als sie sich voneinander lösten und er tat sich etwas Haferschleim auf.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Dorea.

„Naja, sie wissen nicht wirklich, warum die Slytherins immer versuchen auf ihnen herumzuhacken. Vielleicht ist es besser wenn das auch so bleibt, oder?", fragte Charlus sie.

„Also, meinst du, ich soll einfach weiter so tun, als sei nichts?", fragte Dorea und Charlus nickte.

Sie zog die Brauen hoch, doch stimmte schließlich zu, auch wenn ihr bei der Sache nicht so ganz wohl war. Irgendwann würden sie es doch eh herausfinden. Es half doch nichts sie jetzt zu beschützen. Außerdem was würden sie sagen, wenn sie schließlich dahinter kamen?

Dorea war sich nicht sicher.

Andererseits wäre es sicher besser für die beiden. Wäre es schön für die Hester und Richard als eine Minderheit ausgeschlossen zu werden? Bestimmt nicht, vielleicht war es manchmal besser, wenn man nicht alles wusste, dachte Dorea, vielleicht hatte Charlus Recht.

„Also ich habe leider gleich Quidditchtraining", erklärte Charlus, als er sich ein gepelltes Ei in den Mund schob.

Dieser Junge konnte essen, dachte sie.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du zuschauen kommen, aber ich muss jetzt los, meinen Besen holen und so. Wir sehen uns dann später, in Ordnung?"

Dorea nickte nur.

Weitere Tage und Wochen zogen auf Hogwarts dahin und bald schmolz der Schnee draußen und die ersten Schneeglöckchen sprossen aus der dünnen Eisschicht um den See herum hervor.

Im Grunde war alles gut. Marius schrieb wieder häufiger. Er hatte eine Freundin gefunden, dessen Vater einen großen Bauernhof, was auch immer das war, besaß.

Dorea schrieb ihm zurück er solle keinen Unsinn machen, auch wenn sie das wohl eher auf sich selbst bezog, da sie Charlus, Hester und Richard, sich nun öfters Nachts heraus schlichen, um das Schloss zu erkunden.

Bisher hatten sie nicht sonderlich viel entdeckt außer die Küche und die Kerker. Richard hatte die Idee gehabt, sich vielleicht mal in die Kerkerräume der Slytherins zu schleichen und sie hatten auch schon den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins entdeckt, doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab.

Charlus warf fast alle Tore gegen Hufflepuff und Dorea hatte den Eindruck, dass die Gryffindors auch Ravenclaw platt machen würden, zumindest im Quidditch. Im Kampf um den Hauspokal lagen sie nämlich ganz vorn und so fragte Charlus sie eines Tages, ob sie denn sauer wäre, wenn sie Ravenclaw Anfang Mai in Grund und Boden stampfen würden, doch Dorea lachte nur und sagte, dass sie sich eh nicht so für Quidditch interessieren würde.

Leider brachte genau das Charlus auf eine andere Idee: Privater Flugunterricht.

„Ich hatte im letzten Jahr genug Flugunterricht und hab mich dabei bis auf die Knochen blamiert", protestierte Dorea, als Charlus sie an einem Samstag vor dem Frühstück auf das Quidditchfeld schleifte.

„Dann kann es ja kaum schlimmer werden, oder?", fragte Charlus und zog sie mit auf ihren Besen.

Dorea schluckte, als sich dieser in einer irren Geschwindigkeit vom Boden in die Lüfte bewegte.

„Siehst du, ist doch toll", sagte Charlus und nahm beide Hände vom Stiel und legte sie sich in den Nacken.

„Lass das", bettelte Dorea, doch Charlus hörte nicht.

Sie lehnte sich leicht nach vorn und erhöhte somit die Geschwindigkeit, weshalb Charlus fast nach hinten rüber kippte.

„Selber Schuld, wenn du dich so toll fühlst", lachte Dorea und flog wieder in Richtung Boden.

„Wer fühlt sich hier toll?", fragte Charlus und entriss Dorea die Kontrolle des Besens.

„Ich kann dir ja mal zeigen, was mein Besen noch so kann", prahlte er und obwohl Dorea laut protestierte flog er drei Loopings hintereinander.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum wir das hier vor dem Frühstück machen", sagte Dorea, deren Magen sich wohl jetzt noch drehte.

„Nächste Woche machen wir das wieder. Um die selbe Zeit. Denk daran", sagte Charlus, bevor er zu einer Landung ansetzte.

„Wie werde ich es vergessen können, du wirst mich ohnehin jeden Tag daran erinnern", motzte Dorea.

„Wir üben solange bis du es kannst", sagte Charlus entschlossen und dabei duldete er wohl keine Widerrede.


End file.
